


Love Next Door

by Celes_DRG



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Reno's and Axel's antics - you've been warned, Reno's mouth, Twincest, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celes_DRG/pseuds/Celes_DRG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Sora enroll in a boy's boarding-school where they have to face some surprises – and 'nice advices'. School-fic, KH-FF cross-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, nor Final Fantasy characters.  
> Pairings: Axel-Roxas centric, but there'll be Zexion-Demyx, Riku-Sora and some surprise pairings, too.  
> Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.  
> Author's note: I've decided after such a long time to rewrite this fic. I hope you'll like it.

 

  
Roxas POV

"Moooo! Are we there yet?" That was my disturbingly enthusiastic twin brother jumping on our car's backseat and cocking his spiky head between the front-seats impatiently.

"Sora, I'm happy that you're excited, but if you keep on doing that, I'll put you in the trunk." Our dad answered.

"Not fair! Please, daddy, speed up already!" Before I'd got a headache from Sora's whimpering and questions like _Are we there yet? How will the school look like?_ I plugged the ear-phones of my MP3-player in my ears and turned it on the maximum volume. It's better to become deaf from listening to my favourite songs than from my twin's whining.

The sun was about to set when we reached Twilight Town. That was the point when my dear brother became the most unbearable. I couldn't tell how our parents hadn't strangled him on our trip yet. He pressed his face to the window and counted the shops, restaurants and other buildings of the town. He even climbed onto my lap to look at the right side, too.

"Whoah, Roxas! Look! Once we have free time I want to go there! And there! And there!" Poorly I heard him even through the deafening music.

The school, the Twilight High was in the residential district. It shared the same place – the dormitory and the cafeteria as well – with the university. Sora didn't show any sign of it, but I knew that he was as nervous as me for sharing the same space with the senior students. At least he didn't had to worry: he made friends easily. But me... Oh, whatever.

Behind the huge black iron gate I saw the most beautiful place in my life: the vanilla-coloured buildings stood in semicircular order around the park. Beautiful flower-beds trimmed the small roads towards the buildings. In the middle I saw a huge fountain with a huge siren statue on it's top. Phew, we _really_ said thank you to our parents at least billion times for letting us go to such a beautiful and expensive school. But when we saw it with our own eyes... Sora almost jumped onto dad's lap by screaming a long litany of _"thankyouthankyouthankyou"_ to him.

"Whoah, whoah, don't be so touchy, son. You're almost a man now." Sora just giggled, then sat back to his seat, still pressing his nose to the window to have a good look at everything what surrounded us. Dad drove into the parking lot. It took for a while to find a free place. Many of the students were sitting and talking on the benches while the others said good-bye to their parents and siblings. _Going to a boy's school won't be that bad_ – I thought.

As soon as we got out of the car, my brother rushed back to open the trunk. Soon all of our bags landed on the floor. I put my backpack on, the big black and red sport-sack following suit. Sora did the same – despite the fact that he emptied almost his whole wardrobe. He really looked funny trembling under a tons of bags and sacks.

"I told you not to bring so much stuffs" I warned.

"Roxas has right, Sora. Let me carry some."

"No, dad! Let me carry them! Besides I have to take them home four weeks later alone, haven't I? I have to get used to their weight." He pouted. Dad sighed in defeat:

"As you wish. Let's go. The teachers are waiting." We walked to the dormitory's building.

It was huge! I counted three floors, but didn't have the time – nor the lust – to count the windows for each side. As we entered the building, I had to state that it looked huge from outside, but it was also roomy from the inside.

A strange-looking man sat by the front desk. He should be in his late forties. He had long, ash-blond hair and moss-green eyes. As he saw us, put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the top of his hands. He greeted us with a nice smile:

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" As soon as he heard the question, Sora, dropped his bags next to the table:

"Hello, pleased to meet you. My name's Sora." -The teacher smiled back at him:

"My name's Vexen. I'll be your form master in the dormitory and chemistry teacher at school. Pleased to meet you, too." With or without that kind smile he _still_ seemed creepy. He glanced at me. I tried my best not to freak out and run away. Finally managed to stand there without trembling limbs. He looked at a list:

"Ah, Sora and Roxas, right?" I silently nodded."What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I shook my head: "No, Sir." The smile never disappeared from his face: "Not a talkative one, huh?" He just shrugged. "Anyway: yours is Room 21. It's on the second floor. You may go. I'd like to have some words with your parents." He handed the key to Sora over. We both nodded, then left.

Phew, when I thought about that this spook's going to be my form master, a shiver ran through my spine. Sora hurried forward. He wanted be the first to enter our common room. At the door he dropped his bags, then unlocked the door and with a loud _"whoah!"_ hurried inside. I followed him with an amused snicker. As I entered he laid down on his bed with a big thud. Since he confiscated the bed next to the window, I put my bag down the another one. I kicked my shoes off, then put them in the wardrobe near the door. Sora was too busy with opening the windows and enjoying the sight. He started to jump:

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! This school is amazing! I want to see every inch of it!" And rushed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Where, where? Looking around a bit!" I nodded as a response: "But don't forget to unpack your things." He nodded, then left.

_We may be twins, may look alike... but we're very different_ – I felt like to state it again. Enjoying my free, silent moments till my brother was away I examined the room: the walls were also vanilla-coloured, like the whole building. There stood two large wardrobes in the forefront. I opened the one I put my shoes in. My school-uniform hung inside waiting for tomorrow for me to wear it. As the most of the male high school student's uniforms it was all black with a deep blue stripe on it from the neck till the edges. The shirt was the usual white one, too. Nothing special. I closed the wardrobe's doors, then headed back to the room. The place was all too comfy: two large beds – one by the window, the other one by the wall – bookshelves and reading lamps above both of them, and a small night-tables next to them. There was a large desk near the window with two chairs and computers. This place was just too cool! I started to unpack my things. Then I heard loud rock-music from our neighbourhood. J _ust freaking cool. Rockers are going to stay next door_ – I thought, and silently prayed for make the music stop for night. Not like this genre was bothering me. At all. But the volume they were listening to it.

Axel's POV

I laid on my bed which I owned for years and turned the hi-fi on. I really missed to be there – not because of the school, but the dudes around there, got it memorized? My long-time roommate and best friend, Demyx was sorting his stuffs on his bed out. I didn't bother myself with packing out of my bags. I can rest a bit, can't I? The trip from our hometown was freakin' long.

"Axel, have you known, that we have got new neighbours?" Demyx suddenly spoke up. "Nope." -He grinned at my response like the Cheshire cat: "I heard that they're some newbies. Not to mention: twins." I shrugged: "I hope that they aren't too alike. I don't like getting confused." He started to chuckle: "Let's pay them a visit!" I laid back on the bed: "Nope. I'm tired. But you can go." To prove my point I took my shirt off and climbed below my blanket. "Aw, Axel, you're no fun!" I heard the frown in his voice. He looked back at me from the door: "As I come back, I'm going to tell you about them. Look forward to it!" I waved as a response. He left. I sighed and nuzzled against my pillow. _God, what a day._

Roxas POV

I finished the biggest part of the unpacking when Sora came back. He shot me with his usual wide grin:

"Whoah, you're quick!" I nodded: "Welcome back. How was outside?" He quickly kicked his shoes off, then placed them inside his wardrobe, then came back and hopped on his bed: "This place is freakin' cool! And even the seniors are kind! If you'd know!" And there was the start of his usual enthusiastic talking. When he saw something new he liked, he could talk about it for hours – literally, mind it. He started to unpack his things with supreme speed while he was busy with talking about what he'd seen outside.

"By the way: some seniors told me that Mr. Vexen is a _real_ closet pervert!" Remembering that guy a shiver ran through my spine again. _Ew, ew._ Secretly I hoped that this wasn't true. Or else I had to look forward some nice nightmares. "You shouldn't believe everything what the others say." He looked a bit hurt: "You... think so?" I nodded. "Now you mention it... some of them said that if I was straight I shouldn't let the soap fall in the shower. I wonder what they meant." Hearing this I started to giggle like a maniac. Of course both Sora and me were very aware of our gender preferences. And kinda our parents, too. Since they noticed that as we reached our teens, we didn't give any credits of the local girls. I didn't say they weren't pretty. Just didn't like them that way.

A small knock came from the door. Sora answered it: our parents were standing in the door:

"Now, now? How is your room?" We both eagerly jumped up and rushed towards them, hugging them like little koalas their parents. Both dad and mom patted our heads gently. "It's time to say goodbye, kids." Dad announced. We both silently nodded. Mom turned to me: "Roxas, since you are the older, I let you keep these." She handed me the booked train tickets over. "I've recharged your credits. You can call me anytime." I nodded at her: "Thanks, mom." She hugged me tightly: "I'm so proud of both of you." Sora hugged her, too. Dad patted my back: "And don't forget about us. We are going to call you every day at nine. Make sure to answer the phone." We nodded. Not much later they said goodbye. Wow, this was the first time we left from home for the longer.

We went back to finish the unpacking, when we heard an another – this time a bit louder – knock from the door. I answered it. As I opened the door I faced with a tall guy's chest. I looked up.

"Ahoy, midget." I blinked for some moments, then nodded: "Hello. Can I help you?" The guy was _really_ freaking tall. And skinny as well. He wore his blond hair in Mohawk-style. He blinked back at me with his sky-blue eyes happily: "I'm your new neighbour. My name's Demyx. And yours?" Suddenly Sora arrived: "Oh, hi! I'm Sora. And this is my twin-brother, Roxas." I nodded: "Hello." He looked really strange with his black baggy pants with many chains and belts on it. His tops were a black fisher-net T-shirt and a leather jacket. Okay, from a punk this style is normal, but in the end of summer in such a hot place? Oh, whatever. It wasn't my business. Sora opened the door wide: "Come on in!" Demyx obeyed: "Thankie." And took seat on one of the chairs immediately. "I heard you're newbies here, right?" We both nodded. "My roommate and me are at the university." We could guess that by his looks and age, but it didn't matter. Speaking of which... "And where's you roommate?" Sora asked it before me. Demyx nervously scratched the back of his head: "He was too lazy to come over." _What the hell_ – I thought. "Odd." Sora pouted. "Indeed. But hey, you can come over if you want. He'll be happy to get acquainted with you, but as I said: he's too lazy. No wonder, though. The trip was long and boring." Demyx raised his hands up. Sora – before I could protest – agreed. _Oh, my. This really isn't my day._


	2. New Friends

Roxas POV

Both Sora and me put our slippers on, locked the door, then followed the blond punk – who seemed to be as friendly and loud as my brother – to his room. Demyx kicked the door open:  
"Hey, Axel! Move your lazy ass! We have guests!" I heard an annoyed groan coming from under the blanket.  
"Aw, don't disappoint me now!" Demyx pouted. Finally the blanket started to move, revealing a half-naked guy. He had the brightest hue of red hair I'd ever seen which slightly passed below his broad shoulders and was ordered in thick spikes. Below his bright emerald-green eyes I saw purple triangle tattoos. He climbed out of the bed and turned the volume of the music down a bit, then walked towards us.

He was almost as tall as Demyx. He was slim, but muscular. I blushed when he started to wave in front of my eyes:  
"Hello?" I shivered at his voice. When I noticed that I was staring at him, quickly shook my head:  
"Pardon? Did you say something?" He sighed:  
"I said _hello_ , introduced myself and asked your name. Do I ring any bells yet?" He chuckled. "Then let's start with this again: my name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I nodded:  
"P-p-pleased to meet you. I'm Roxas." _Damn, I stuttered!_ He chuckled, Demyx and Sora almost giggled at my reactions. _Dorks._

I looked around. Their room wasn't different from ours. Despite the fact that ours was tidy. Demyx seemed like he just started to unpack his things: his bags were left open and half-empty on the bed, surrounded by the unpacked things. As he noticed that I was staring at his bed, he rushed towards it:  
"Whoops, sorry." He swept his things away leaving a bigger place on the bed: "Come on, take a seat." Both Sora and me nodded, then sat down. Axel hadn't bothered himself with anything yet: his suitcase was open, but all I could see unpacked were his bed-linens. I noticed two leather instrument-casings next to his bed. I pointed at them:  
"May I ask you which instruments do you play?" Demyx nodded with a wide grin:  
"Sure. Axel plays the lead guitar and me the bass."  
"Whoah, cool! Say, Demyx, do you have a band?" My brother quickly asked. Demyx' grin grew wider:  
"Yep. We're in one. And for our luck all of the band's members study here in this town."  
"Really? Amazing!"  
"Since we introduced ourselves, how about a quick sightseeing tour around the town?" Demyx suggested. Sora agreed instead of me as well – again. I wondered which thing would I be dragged in next.  
"Axel, you're coming, too, right?" He just shrugged:  
"I don't mind."  
"Great! Then we have to invite some other people, too." Demyx turned to my brother: "Sora, would you like to come with me to invite some dudes?" He eagerly nodded:  
"Sure!"  
"Awesome! Then let's get going!" Demyx dragged Sora towards the door - "Axel, Roxas, see you at the front gate!" He kicked the door shut behind them. I was left alone with Axel. I don't know why Demyx and Sora did this – not like I'd be upset at them for letting me stay behind with a very handsome guy at all, but still... it was strange. But maybe it was just a plain coincidence, or for keeping Axel in company 'till they collect the people. Or for making sure that he comes. I couldn't tell.  
"Heeeelloooooo!" Axel waved in front of my eyes again. "Kid, snap out of it already. Are you in trance, or what?" I shook my head:  
"No, sorry. I was just spacing out."  
"Aw, so you _really_ aren't mute. Great then!" He jumped up and started to unpack his stuffs.  
"May I help you?" I suggested. He waved with his right hand:  
"Thanks, but there's no need." I nodded. He turned his back to me and started to empty his suitcase. Hm... I had to admit that he _really_ had a panther-like body. Just wait a minute... Why did I act like a shy little school-girl in front of a guy whom I'd known only for a couple of minutes? I had to admit that he was really, I mean freakin' hot, but... still...

Suddenly a navel popped into my vision. I heard a small chuckle above me:  
"You're staring at me. Again." I looked up: I saw Axel grinning at me like the Cheshire cat. I felt my cheeks heat up. I could manage only a single "sorry" to him, then bolted up from the bed:  
"Shouldn't we get going soon?" He snickered at my question:  
"Oh, we have plenty of time. I know where would they stop at first. And I'm sure that Demyx is gonna spend a lots of time there."  
"Where?"  
"At Zexion's. You're going to see why." Hearing Axel's words I _really_ hoped that Demyx wouldn't drag Sora into anything.  
"Oh. Okay." He returned to the unpacking without saying a word. I joined him and helped him to pack some of his shirts and another clothes into the wardrobe.  
"Thanks." I shook my head:  
"It's okay." We both remained in silence, keeping ourselves busy with unpacking. He suddenly spoke up:  
"Uhm, Roxas." I looked up:  
"Yes?"  
"May I ask how old you are?" I forced a small smile on my face:  
"Sure. I'm 16. And you?"  
"21." _Wow, 5 years difference.  
_ "Do you have siblings?" He smiled and nodded:  
"Yeah, a bro and a sis." I had to smile at the thought:  
"Sounds really nice."  
"Yup. And you? Is Sora your only bro?" I nodded:  
"Yeah, we're twins." He chuckled:  
"Yep, he told us. Besides I could guess that. You two are really alike. If we don't count the personality." My jaw dropped. I didn't remember when did Sora tell him that.  
"When did my brother tell you this?" He shot me with a teasing grin:  
"When you were in your little dreamworld, almost for a whole minute." I felt my cheeks turning bright red.  
"Did he... say something else, too? You really seemed very amused when I got back to my senses." He started to laugh at my question:  
"I wonder." I frowned:  
"Nah, please, tell me already." He sighed:  
"Okay, okay. He said that you were really shy and silent. I wondered if it was true. And... it is."  
"Ha-ha. _Very_ funny."  
"I think it's cute." I became stun. _Has Axel just told me that he found me cute? What the hell?_ I felt my cheeks burning. To cover it I quickly turned my gaze away.  
"By the way, Roxas: where are you from?"  
"From Traverse Town. What about you, Axel?"  
"I'm from Radiant Garden. So is Demyx." I blinked:  
"Have you known each other before the university?" He nodded:  
"Yup. We know each other since kindergarten. We became close friends, and we went to the same schools."  
"I see." He dropped a small bag on the bed. I reached for helping him to unpack it, but when I looked at it's content, I got frozen and put it back on the bed. He looked up at me:  
"What's wrong?"  
"Don't get me wrong, but I don't like to touch other person's underwear." He raised a brow at me smirking:  
"Na, those are clean." I blushed:  
"I knew you'd misunderstand. I mean... it's so..." I couldn't word it, just stood there blushing furiously like a little girl.  
"Embarrassing?" He said it instead of me. As he saw me nodding silently, he shot me with a wide grin:  
"Don't worry about it." Then handed me an another bag over. "This is less embarrassing." I don't know why, but his words crept me out. Seeing my reactions he burst into laughing:  
"Nah, don't worry: there aren't any _ladies_ , nor dildos, neither condoms in it." My cheeks stung from the heat:  
"N-n-nah! I didn't t-t-think about it that way!" I protested.  
"I know." He took the small bag to his wardrobe and started to empty it. I unzipped the one he gave me: luckily he had right, and the bag didn't contain anything... meh... "strange". There were his notebooks and school-stuffs in it. I quickly took every thing out, then looked at Axel:  
"Uhm... where can I put these?" He barely looked up:  
"Please, put them in the night-table's lower drawer."  
"Okay."

Soon we finished with the most of the unpacking. Only Axel's bathroom-stuffs were missing. He quickly grabbed them, then rushed into the bathroom and packed them to their places. I stretched. _Wow, we were quite quick_ – I felt like to state it.  
"Hey, Roxas." I jumped and turned when I heard Axel's voice suddenly right behind me.  
"Hm?" He scratched the back of his head:  
"Don't you mind if I take a quick shower now? I probably smell like shit." I nodded:  
"You may go. I'll wait for you." He shot me with a mocking grin:  
"Aww, that's such a girlish thing, Roxas. Like _wait for me till I finish peeing_." And he burst into laughing. I pouted:  
"You're so mean, Axel."  
"Well, maybe I am." He patted the top of my head, pulled out some fresh clothes out of his wardrobe, then headed towards the bathroom:  
"I'll be right back. If Demyx would arrive earlier, tell him that it won't take for long." He shot me with a wink. "Oh, and no peeping." He closed and locked the bathroom's door behind him.  
"Like I would, sheesh!" I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I didn't care. Damn, why had this guy to make me so embarrassed every time?

Demyx' POV

The first person I wanted to invite to our little sightseeing tour was of course Zexion. Zex... whenever I thought about his silky silver hair, crystal-like eyes, perfect mellow lips which looked like they were made for kissing... Oh, right. If you couldn't guess it so far: Zexion was my crush. He was the one with whom I fell in love at first sight at high school. His room was on our floor labeled as 26. 26... this number became my lucky number during the past years.

I must had been spaced out, because after a small amount of time I felt somebody tugging on my leather jacket's right sleeve. Who was that? Ah! Right! Sora. I looked down to face him:  
"Sorry, I was just spacing out." He chuckled:  
"I can tell. Since you're standing in front of this door for minutes staring into the nowhere." This caught me off-guard.  
"Was I?" He nodded. I looked up: we were standing right in front of the sugar of my heart's door, when a scream almost tore our eardrums out:  
"WHAT THE HOLY SHITTY FUCK IS _**THAT**_?" Sora looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. _Oh, my. What could've happened again?_ He tugged on my jacket's sleeve again. It can't be helped: it was such a cute, innocent gesture, that I had to ruffle the hair on the top of his head:  
"Don't worry. I bet it's only Reno's _that_ period." More specially his _rich-kid period_.  
"Who's Reno?" Sora suddenly spoke up.  
"Ah, Reno? He's Axel's twin-brother."  
"I see. But why was he screaming? And what did you meant about his _that period_?" Hearing his questions I choked on a laugh.  
"You'll see it. Prepare, we're going to face the upset version of him." I warned him before knocking on the door. The door was yanked open: Reno himself answered it with his arms crossed in front of his chest; when he saw who were standing in the door, his expression softened:  
"Ah, hi, Demyx." His vision drifted to Sora: "Hello, kid. I think we haven't met yet, yo."  
"Hi. My name's Sora."  
"Sora, huh? I'm Reno. Since you're with Dem I guess you've already met my brother, yo." He nodded. Reno opened the door wide:  
"Come in." We did as we were told. As we entered the room I knew that I had right: Reno's bed was surrounded by flowers. On the bed itself I saw red rose petals and some boxes of the most delicious and expensive chocolates. _Haha. It's almost a proposal_ – I thought.  
"So _this_ was the cause of your scream." I pointed at the bed. Reno hearing my words slammed the door shut and bolted into the room:  
"HELL YEAH! WHAT'S THAT GUY THINKING, HUH?" He dropped himself on his bed sulking sweeping some petals away.  
"Reno, please. You're shouting like a school-girl." We just noticed my sweetheart. He was laying on his bed, reading as usual. He looked awesome in his formfitting black T-shirt and black pants. His usual black wristbands were at their places, too. Oh, God. Only Reno's and Sora's presences made me stop from jumping at him and kissing him senseless. Speaking of Sora: as he noticed my sweetheart, he ran towards him and bowed:  
"Hi, I'm Sora pleased to meet you." My honey didn't bother himself with looking up – despite that I knew that he'd seen him – nodded:  
"Zexion." I couldn't hold myself back any longer: I rushed to the bed and hugged him tight:  
"Hi, Zex! Haven't seen you for a while! When did you arrive?" He bookmarked the page, and patted me on the back:  
"Two hours ago."  
"How was your trip?"  
"Boring." I couldn't help, but nuzzling against him. He had a really good scent. So sweet, like Zexion himself. I noticed only what was I doing when he started to cough nervously:  
"Sorry, but would you mind getting off of me?" I felt my cheeks turn red, but I obeyed.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay."  
Reno pointed at the flowers around him:  
"BUT YOU SAW THIS, TOO! HE'S TREATING ME AS A CHICK, YO!"  
Zex shrugged:  
"Then don't act like one." - O _uch, Zex_. Funny: I thought that Reno's about to be more upset than he was already and jumping at Zex to strangle him. But nothing happened.  
Reno sat up with a huge sigh:  
"Damn, what should I do now? How should I tell him to stop courting on me?" Sora shot me with a confused expression:  
"What's this all about?" I turned to Reno:  
"Hey, you should explain it to Sora. I bet he's shocked at your reactions." Reno sighed in defeat then turned around to face Sora:  
"Well, it's a long-long story, yo. As you can guess we're here since high school, and we're pretty well-known around there because of our little pranks we did back then." Sora nodded as a response.  
"And, well... Since it's a boy's school... Well..." Reno blushed. What the hell. He looked at me with a pleading stare. I sighed, then nodded:  
"Look, Sora. As you can guess it, there are many gays around here." G _eez, how could I explain this to a small guy?_ For my luck he nodded again. Phew. So I could continue:  
"And Reno has many fans around here. You should see his locker on Valentine's Day." Reno sighed:  
"I have to keep on emptying my phone's memory. I get many annoying and disgusting messages every day. Some of them are confessions and stuff, but the others... Well... you know, like _How about a little humping in the backyard?_ And things like that. I don't know how many times should I change my phone number. Although they always get it. From where, I can't tell." Poor Reno. Fame can be annoying. I continued instead of him:  
"One of his biggest fan is the university's rector's son. He sent the flowers and everything you can see around and on his bed." Reno inhaled the flower's scent:  
"He even wrote some poems for me." I had to chuckle at that. I actually never imagined that Rufus Shinra could be so romantic.  
"And? How were the poems? Typical _Roses are red, violets are blue_ shits?" He shook his head.  
"Actually they were beautiful." He rummaged in his night-table until he found a stationery and showed it to us. Zexion bookmarked the page what he was reading, and joined us. His and my vision met, the both of us nodded:  
"They're really beautiful. Maybe you should ask him to join Marluxia by writing some lyrics for the band." I mocked him. He poked his tongue out:  
"Fuck to the nope. Even if I love your band very much, I won't whore for you."  
Zexion sat back on his bed and continued reading:  
"We would never ask such a thing from you, you know." He said flatly. Although Zexion never showed any emotion and interest in anything but books, he could be really nice – in his ways, but still. He was a cool dude. Reno just chuckled:  
"I know."  
"Why aren't you playing in the band?" Sora suddenly spoke up. Reno sighed unhappily:  
"Actually I was the second guitarist. But I broke my arm in an accident and I couldn't play anymore."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's okay." He rumpled the hair on the top of his spiky head. _Ow, tension, tension, I hate it!  
_ "Actually Reno helps us a lot. He even joins our singers sometimes."  
"Singers? You have more?"  
"Yup. We have a female and a male vocalist. Their different kind of voices compensate each other's very good." Sora nodded:  
"Sounds good. Once... can we see you by practising with my brother?"  
Zexion nodded:  
"Sure. Why not?" - Wow. That was strange coming from him. But... nice, nonetheless. My Zexy!

Ah, then it suddenly clicked that we hadn't invited Zexion and Reno to our sightseeing tour yet.  
"Uhm... Actually we wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with us for a sightseeing tour. We would like to show the new little dudes around." I patted Sora in the head.  
"So what do you say?" - _Aww, have I told you that I love this enthusiastic kid?_ Zexion didn't bother himself for looking at us directly again:  
"Why not." _Yes! Yes! Weeeee!_ I turned to Reno:  
"Reno, what about you?" He opened his arms:  
"It depends. Who are coming?"  
I held my jaw thoughtfully:  
"Let's see... Axel, Sora, Roxas, Zexion and me are coming so far. I wanted to invite the two of you at first. If you'd like to ask someone to come with us, it's okay." I winked at him teasingly:  
"If you'd like, you could invite your knight in shining armor, too." He put his hands on his thin hips:  
"Fuck you very much, Dem."  
"Only when you ride me." Reno grimaced in a teasing manner:  
"Eww, I don't ride salty sticks."  
"Nah, don't be like that." Sora held back a laughter. I tickled his sides as an answer:  
"What's so funny, huh, midget?" He fell on the floor laughing like a maniac as I continued mercilessly tickling him. I heard a move from my sweetheart's bed. He bookmarked the page he was reading, then got up. I stopped immediately.  
"So, Reno. What do you say? Do you want to join us?" Zex asked on his casual tone. Reno crossed his arms in front of his chest:  
"Only if you don't invite _him_."  
"Sorry for before, Reno. You don't act like a school-girl, but like a kid."  
"Zexion, you're so mean, yo!" He pouted. Zex just shrugged:  
"Whatever." He walked to his wardrobe, took some clothes out, then headed towards the bathroom silently motioning for us with his head to leave. I didn't want though. I'd give my country for the opportunity to peep on Zexy! Sora got up from the floor, we nodded at the roommates, then left for inviting some other people, too.

Roxas' POV

Axel was still in the bathroom. He exited twice since he entered, though. Once only wearing a towel and he was still wet from the shower. Next time he came out wearing only a pair of tight black boxers. I was fully aware of that he did it on a purpose. He wanted to see me embarrassed and blushing like hell! Well, he succeeded. _Oh, God! Why me?_

Since I couldn't entertain myself with anything else, I started to walk in the room. I headed towards the window and looked outside. I had to state that my brother was right when he said that this school was amazing. As I looked at the perfectly ordered park, the flower-beds, I didn't want to go home anymore. I sighed. Waiting was sure boring without company. I walked away from the window, but still facing it, and waited patiently for the gorgeous redhead neighbour to exit the bathroom.

I didn't hear the door cracking open, until a pair of thin arms encircled my waist and pulled me to the chest of whoever was standing behind me. I immediately tensed up. It didn't help with my situation, that Sora's words came to my mind: _"Some seniors told me that Mr. Vexen is a real closet pervert!"_. I started to panic. A spicy perfume's scent hit my nose. The arms held me closer and a mouth wandered around my ear breathing the next word in a husky tone:  
"Sweet." I started to shake uncontrollably. Whoever stood behind me could find my reactions quite entertaining.  
"Mmmm" His hands made their way up and down on my chest and stomach.  
"Axel has quite a good taste. Despite the fact that you're still a kid." I clenched my fists preparing to hit the person behind me in the gut.

Luckily Axel exited the bathroom's door just in time:  
"Hey, Reno. Let him go." The stranger did what he was told. _Phew._ I turned to have a good look at the stranger. I became stunned. He looked almost exactly like Axel. Despite that his skin was a bit paler, had aquamarine-blue eyes with a light tint of green around his pupils and he sported a really lanky physic. He wore his long flame-red hair in a ponytail and had crimson crescent-shaped tattoos under each of his eyes. I noticed a small silver loop in his left ear. He wore tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt with letting the upper buttons undone revealing the lines of his smooth chest. I blushed. _Damn, why has every new pretty face to make me so freakin' embarrassed?  
_ "I've never taken you as a pedo, Brother." Reno suddenly spoke up. He put his left arm on my shoulders, breathing against my neck:  
"Hey, cutie. What's your name?"  
"R-R-R-Roxas."  
"Hm... Roxas, eh?" He purred: "Brother, he's adorable. I may take him away from you, when you aren't watching." I looked at Axel with pleading eyes. Luckily he received the mental message:  
"Reno. Stop it already. Don't tease him." The said one let me go and ruffled the hair on the top of my head:  
"Just kidding." Axel scratched the back of his head with a nervous expression:  
"Sorry, Roxas. This is Reno, my twin. He loves to tease the newbies." I nodded at him. Axel burst into laughing:  
"See, what have you done to him? After my hard work to get him to talk to me he became mute again due your flirting actions." I felt my cheeks burning.  
"Then you have to punish me, yo." Reno said in a mocking tone. Axel's grin became wider:  
"I will. Come here." Reno obeyed with an impish chuckle and knitted his hands together behind Axel's neck, suggestively grinding against him:  
"Spank me" - he purred - " _Brother_."  
Axel's arms encircled his waist, grinding back against him with an evil snicker:  
"With pleasure." His brother let out a shaky breath and shivered against his touch. Axel brushed his nose against his brother's with half-closed eyes.  
"Brother _!_ " Reno gasped.  
"Sssh... Don't say a word." The range between them got dangerously shorter and shorter. As their lips brushed against each other, Reno tilted his head to the side to give his brother a better access. _No, no! Y-you can't kiss! You're brothers!_ \- I mentally pleaded. This situation was so embarrassing, that I couldn't even describe it. Many emotions were flowing inside me: I felt myself embarrassed, shocked... but... for some odd reason... _excited_ – but hey: who wouldn't like to watch two hot redheads by their make-out session? If the rumors were true, Mr. Vexen surely would like to replace me. And I was at the same time jealous, too. I didn't want to see the guy whom I started to like kiss an another person – more specially his own brother – in front of me. _W-w-w-what? Have I just said that I started to like him?_

Both of their lips slightly parted. _Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no!_ But before their lips could be sealed together, both burst into laughing. And I stood their puzzled, still trying to register what had just happened. As they glanced at me, they laughed even harder. They fell on Axel's bed, laying on their backs and laughing their souls out. I felt myself blushing in a deeper color than the twins hair:  
"W-w-w-what the hell was that?" I tried my best to glare at them, but it turned out as a pout. The twins exchanged a glance, then grabbed my wrists and pulled me on the bed between them, and continued laughing. I was still sulking. I always hated when older people made fun of me. Suddenly the door shot open: Sora and Demyx stood in the doorway with their jaws dropped.  
"Don't tell me" Demyx suddenly spoke up: "that you did _that_ again." The twins hearing his words laughed harder.  
"So you _really_ did, you cruel red devils!" Reno was already wailing from laughing and put his head on my left shoulder:  
"Yep, our twin-roflcopter got level up again, yo." Sora tugged on Demyx' sleeve:  
"Did what?"  
"Their usual little _Oh-Brother-I-love-you-so-much two-personal fake brother-cest spook-show for newbies_. It looks like they succeeded to scare all the colours out of your brother." Sora still looked confused. Phew, a luck for him. Axel swept some tears from the corners of his eyes away:  
"Sorry, but we _had_ to crack this joke. He's so shy and cute, that we _had_ to see his reactions. And he passed the test." Now I really was confused:  
"What test?" Axel friendly patted me on the head:  
"You're cool. Welcome to the team, Roxas, Sora." I still didn't understand what that test meant, but... I didn't care. I was happy for making new friends before the first day. That's a new record for me.

Axel's POV

I glanced at the midget next to me. What was his name? Ah, right! Roxas. _Hm... Roxas rocks ass. I have to crack this pun once for making him blush_ – I thought _._ I had to admit that he was cute. Especially with flushed face. Funny. Actually I never got along with kids – except Riku –, but... Roxas caught my attention immediately. Cute, shy and silent. Exactly my type. Maybe because I'd seen enough loud, talkative and jumpy people in my life. _These people_ were all Demyx in one. It seemed that my brother liked the kid a lot, too. Since Reno was too busy with confiscating Roxas as a new pillow, I got up:  
"So, Dem. Who are coming?"  
"You, Roxas, Sora, Reno, Zexion and me. Poorly Marluxia and Saïx are busy."  
"Hm, six of us. So you _really_ succeeded to invite Zex." I said in a mocking tone, watching my best friend blush:  
"Hell yeah!" He let out a snicker: "What a pity. I wanted to invite Shinra, too, but Reno didn't allow it to me." I started to laugh, too. My brother shot up immediately, grabbed my pillow and threw it to Demyx' head.  
"Hey, brother. No pillow fight with my stuff." He just laughed:  
"Not like I would, though."  
"Let's go then." Dem announced. "Since the _kitchen fairies_ have this day off, too, we should go to downtown for eating something first." I nodded in agreement:  
"Good idea. Then let's get going." Roxas bolted up immediately:  
"Uhm... Can we have a minute? My brother and me are going to fetch our purses and stuff. It'll take only for a second." - W _ow, how talkative has somebody become_ – I snickered:  
"Sure. But hurry up. We're waiting for you in front of the door." He bowed:  
"Thank you. We'll be outside in a second." Sora joined him and they bolted out of the door.  
"How cute." Demyx commented. "These midgets stole my heart." I had to chuckle:  
"Oh, yeah? We thought that you left your little heart at Zexion's." Oh, my, he blushed:  
"Block yourself for today, Axel!" Reno actually giggled at his reaction:  
"Uh-oh, someone is in love, yo!" My bro chirped. Demyx shot his gaze to the ground:  
"Shouldn't we go soon? The kids would think that we left." Even if we knew that he wanted to change the subject, he had right.

Roxas' POV

We rushed into our room. Sora started to rummage his night-table for his wallet. I did the same, but before that I rushed into the bathroom. After some last-minute check-ups I put some of my favourite perfume on myself, then rushed out to search for my wallet. I put it along with my ID cards and phone inside my belt-pack, then rushed out with my brother. The guys were waiting for us. Sora waved right before skidding in front of them. I locked the door and quickly followed him. We headed down the stairs, then handed the keys over the spook at the front desk. He looked at us with his usual smile:  
"Don't forget about closing-time." We bowed, then left. _Finally! Away from the beast._

A guy with silver-blue hair and crystal-blue eyes was standing at the front gate. He was leaning against a tree and reading a small book. He wore a formfitting black shirt and baggy black jeans with many chains on them, a pair of black wristbands and some thin black rings. He wore thick black eye-liners. As he noticed us, he put the book he was reading in his small backpack, then waved. Sora returned the gesture:  
"Hi Ze-xi-oooon!" And rushed towards him. I heard Axel snickering:  
"You know sometimes I _really_ wonder if you are really twins."  
"Me, too." Suddenly the twins hands landed on my shoulders and dragged me towards the new guy:  
"Hi, Zex." Axel waved with his free hand.  
"Ah, Axel. Long time not see." He glanced at me: "The new guy is?" I bowed:  
"I'm Roxas, Sora's twin-brother. Pleased to meet you." He nodded:  
"Zexion." A least I wasn't the only stoic one in the team.  
"Let's go to the train station!" Demyx waved.  
"Why?" My bro asked.  
"Because this is the fastest way to reach downtown. Besides we should buy a monthly season card." All of us agreed, and started to walk.

Sora and Demyx were busy with talking all the way to the train station. Zexion was reading his book again. I don't know how could he manage not to trip in anything. I stayed back with the twins. I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. We talked about many things. Mostly about their high school pranks. And I had to state: they were the devils of the school: they told me that Demyx once flooded the toilettes. Reno put rodents into the school secretary's drawers and the school had to be closed down due pest killing – funnily enough they didn't found any rodent bodies. I wonder why. They even told me that once Axel lit up all the flower beds around the school screaming " _Burn, baby!_ ". But with that action he hurt one of their best friends, Marluxia, who took care of the flowers. He hadn't spoken to him for weeks.  
"Nah, don't worry: we became wiser by the ages, yo."  
"That's true. We do our little pranks nowadays rarely. But those are really something, which we can't hold back to do." I raised a brow:  
"For example?"  
"Last year we did a really stupid photo-manipulation: Reno and me montaged the photo of Mr. Xaldin and Mr. Xigbar together like they were cuddling, and Reno changed their clothes for tutus." Axel was already wailing. "And then, then, then... Ha-ha-ha-ha! We made copies of the photos and put them on every shout-boards of the school." _Oh, God. Adults can be_ _ **really**_ _disappointing sometimes._ Phew, luckily we reached the station. Everyone bought his monthly card, then followed Demyx and my hyper brother. We caught one of the trains just in time. We got up on just before the departure. As the train suddenly started to move I lost my balance. I prepared for hitting the floor with a loud and painful thud, but it never happened. A strong arm encircled my waist and pulled me to that person's chest who caught me, saying only:  
"Oops, oops." I clung into my savior's waist, then looked up at him. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Axel smiling at me:  
"Gotcha." Shit, I blushed again! Hm... he really had a nice scent: soft, spicy... It made me want to nuzzle against him. I heard catcalls from the opposite direction: Reno grinned at us suggestively and continuously raised his brows.  
"What's your problem?" I glared at him. _Phew, thanks to God for allowing me to find my own voice.  
_ "Oh, there isn't any problem, yo. I just think that you two are absolutely cute together."  
"Reno, stop it." Axel warned his brother. I looked up at him. I couldn't tell it for sure, but I saw a small shade of pink spreading across his cheeks. _What the hell?  
_ "Uh-oh, Roxas. We have to be careful."  
"Why?"  
"My evil twin has a penchant for gossiping. And judging by his grin he's planning something." We heard Reno laughing hard:  
"Nah, Brother, don't crush my dream about announcing the school's newest perfect couple, yo."  
"Don't _dare_ to do anything stupid."  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm always a good boy."  
"Yeah, I was afraid of that." As the brothers lost themselves in their stupid childish teasing and arguing, I had the chance to examine my redhead neighbour a bit. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a hood. A black-winged angel was on it in bloody clothes looking up at the red moon. The lower clothes comprised a black baggy linen trunk-hose with a winged skeleton. On the pants themselves there were many chains and black gym-shoes completed his outfit. _Wow, what a style_ – I thought. I just noticed the tick eye-liners around his bright green eyes which magnetized me, like a cobra it's prey. Suddenly those beautiful eyes met mine. Damn, I blushed again!  
"Is something wrong?" He just smirked:  
"Nope. We're there."  
"Oh." The train stopped and I let him go. Demyx and Sora were the first who got off of the train. As all of us gathered, Demyx opened his arms:  
"Now where should we go first?" - Funnily enough his and Sora's rumbling tummies answered the question. Everyone chuckled. Even Zexion and me smiled, too.  
"So" Demyx scratched the back of his head: "What do you want to eat?"

We ended up at a small restaurant near the end of the Market Street. We ordered a big fried duck dish from common money. It really looked delicious. At the end of the dinner Demyx and Axel started to fool around with the remaining fruits, and made Sora, Reno and me laugh so hard that our stomach hurt. Zexion was still reading. He tried to hide it, but when Demyx put two pieces of oranges between his teeth with squinted eyes, he covered his mouth with his book too hide a small chuckle. As we were all full, we asked for the bill, paid and left. We walked the whole Market Street over. This town was so beautiful that I couldn't even describe it!

We stopped at the harbor, enjoying the sight of the setting sun.  
"By the way" Reno spoke up suddenly: "How's going to be the first weekend, yo?"  
"I heard that the first weekend, more specially Sunday, is going to be free." Zexion answered.  
"Great!" Demyx beamed. "Then we should go to the beach. What do you think?" My brother started to jump:  
"Woohoo! Cool idea! Haven't been at the beach for a while! I wanna swim!"  
"Cool! What about you, guys?" Strangely enough I spoke up first:  
"I'm going, too." Sora chuckled:  
"Wow, brother, this is strange coming from you." The truth was that I wanted to keep an eye on him. I knew that Demyx was a nice guy and all, but I couldn't leave him alone with some strangers. Speaking of the duo: they started to fool around again. My brother climbed up on the top of the balustrade. Demyx held him in pace and prevented him from falling. As Reno and Axel looked at them, both started to chuckle.  
"I seriously start to think that Dem found his soul-mate, yo."  
"Yeah. A mini-Demyx." Hearing this coming from Axel, Zexion started to rub his temples:  
"Oh, God, no. It's terrible even to imagine him to have a forgotten brother." I had to agree with him. Sora was almost unbearably hyper. And if Demyx really seemed to be his soul-mate, then this world was lost.  
"We should head back soon. It's closing-time at nine. We have to be at the dorms 8.45 at the latest." Zexion said in his casual tone. We all nodded in agreement.  
"Dem, Sora! Let's get going!" The called ones turned immediately. Demyx took Sora down from the balustrade, then both ran back to us. Our way back was peaceful and silent. I really had a good time.

"And when you're about to take a shower, don't forget to lock your bathroom's door, yo." Reno spoke up as we reached our floor.  
"Why?" I asked suspiciously. Axel opened his arms:  
"Because old closet perv peep-crazy Vex loves to have a good look at the fresh meat. He's like he had the sense of feeling when is the shower running." Okay. I was literally freaked out:  
"Y-y-you're joking, right?" Demyx shook his head:  
"No, believe us: once he walked in on me and left only after extensively looking me over from head to toe." _Eeep!  
_ "He probably left for jacking off with the image of you naked and vulnerably moaning below himself." Demyx grimaced:  
"Ew, Axel, stop it! I had nightmares for weeks! I don't want them to return!" Actually no wonder. In his place that spook would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.  
Zexion poked Reno's shoulders:  
"Let's go. School starts tomorrow. And knowing you red twins I don't think you'd be happy if Vexen should kick you out of the bed." - Hearing his words both redheads immediately tensed up.  
"Maybe we really should go, yo." Reno agreed. He tousled the hair on the top of my brother's and my heads:  
"Night, kids."  
"Goodnight, Reno!" Sora grinned. I nodded:  
"Goodnight." Reno shot us with a wink, then turned to Demyx and his brother:  
"Night, Dem." The said one returned the gesture; a teasing grin spread across the lanky redheads face:  
"Night, _Brother_." Axel grabbed a fistful of his brother's ponytail and yanked him towards himself to clash their lips together.  
"Oh, noooooeeeeesss! Not this shit again!" Demyx shrieked. It can't be helped: I just simply couldn't tear my eyes off of them. Before their lips met, Axel pinched his brother's cheek gently and let go of his ponytail. Reno started to chuckle and lightly slapped Axel's ass, who couldn't help but laugh – maybe because of Demyx' face:  
"Night to you, too." Then turned to face his best friend: "Nah, Dem. Don't try to hide it. We both know that you enjoy watching us."  
"In normal circumstances I _would_. But you're my _best friend_! And you do these fake make-outs in front of me with your _own brother_ , for Zeus' sake!" Reno and Zexion waved, then left. Axel patted Demyx on the back:  
"We should go, too. I don't want to be awaken by a perv bugaboo." A chill ran down on Demyx' spine:  
"Neither do I!" Poor guy. He petted the top of our heads:  
"Night, Sora, Roxas."  
"See you tomorrow! Look forward to it!" My bro showed him a thumbs-up.  
"Sure."  
"Night, midgets. Be sure not to fall asleep, either." He laughed at our shocked expressions, then shot me with a wink. The world started to spin around me. _Axel... winked at me. Damn, I behave like a chick again!  
_ "Night!" - Sora's beaming scared me so much that I actually jumped. Axel snickered, then both of them left. _Goddammit, Axel! Don't do this to me!_

As we entered our shared room – remembering at the nice advices –, I quickly locked it, then prepared my stuffs for the shower. At nine mom and dad called us. I answered the phone, which was confiscated by my brother soon. He talked them about our new friends in his ordinary enthusiastic way, the dinner and the sightseeing tour. I was afraid that he'd cause a hell long phone bill to them. I motioned him to tell mom and dad that I love them and I'll talk to them tomorrow. I locked myself into the bathroom, took a shower and tidied myself up. I dropped myself onto my bed, hugged my pillow to myself and drifted into a peaceful sleep thinking about the handsome redhead next door.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: the twins and a verrrry frustrated Demyx.

Axel's POV

As we entered our common room Demyx bolted to his bed to unpack his stuffs. While emptying the remaining stuffs of his bags, he looked at my bed:  
"Wow, Axel. You were quick." I had to chuckle at that:  
"Yeah, I had actually _a little help_." He shot me with a know-it-all grin:  
"Aaawwww, really?"  
"Yup. What's so big deal about it, huh?" I asked in a casual tone. He just waved:  
"Oh, nothing special. At all. Just it seems that you _really_ like the little blondie."  
"Yup, I do. But who doesn't. You like him, too, don't ya?"  
"I do, too. But I didn't mean the word 'like' that way you mean it." I had to chuckle:  
"I know how exactly you meant that, but still... I won't molest the new kid, because you want to hook us up with each other."  
He raised his hands up in protest:  
"No-no-no-no! Hey, chill. I just asked: do you _like_ him?" I opened my arms:  
"Dunno."  
"That's not an answer, Axel. Liking someone is easy to answer: a simple 'yes' or 'no'."  
"He's a cute kid. But... you know... since my last disappointment I've become much more careful." Shit. Unwanted memories entered my mind again.

Dem's smile suddenly vanished. He left the stuffs on his bed to join me on mine. My roommate put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a gentle embrace:  
"Are you still sad... because of ' _him_ '?" Despite the fact that had happened ages ago, the scar on my heart never healed fully. It felt always like a fresh wound. _Damn._ I leaned in Dem's touch and snuggled closer to him.  
"It's okay. Really. I got over with it." Shit, I just remembered that I couldn't lie to my best friend. He knew when I was lying. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and hold me closer:  
"Are ya sure?" He shot me with a caring smile. I nuzzled to his neck:  
"I... I don't know."  
"Nah, don't care about him. There are more trees in the forest."  
"I know, Dem. But... which makes the situation worse that I still feel something for him and I see him everyday. Whenever he talks to me, he looks through me." He gently stroked my hair:  
"Don't worry about him, spiky. He doesn't worth that much." He started to chuckle. "Besides... I noticed that Roxas has a soft spot for you." He shot me with a wink. I didn't know why, but I felt my cheeks burn.  
"Uh-huh!" He beamed and pointed a finger at me."I knew it! I knew it! You _do_ like him!"  
"Dem, please, keep your voice down. They're next door." He chuckled:  
"Aww, you don't want to wake up your sleeping angel, huh?" There's nothing left to me, but the only life-belt I could use against him when he was digging in my love life:  
"Oh, I've almost forgotten: you made Zex snicker at the dinner. Congrats." His expression suddenly changed from a mocking grin to a happy awe:  
"R-really?" I nodded.  
"Woo! And? When? When? When?" I sighed. _Demyx never changes._  
"When you were fooling around with the oranges." His cheeks became red:  
"Whoah! I never imagined that it could be funny for him! Yay!" He behaved like a love-dazed school-girl. It can't be helped: he was lovesick for Zex for ages and still didn't have the courage to ask him out. Instead of it he did anything to gain his attention. He succeeded the most of the times – mainly by making a clown out of himself.

As my roommate started to put his stuffs to their places while humming one of his favorite songs happily, I lay back on my bed and started to think. This day was hell tiring, but the end of it was cool. I really had fun.

Roxas' POV

Next day I woke up with a start at a disturbing high pitched cackling laugh. Poorly the voice was way too familiar. I looked around: _none in sight_. Sora shot up as well. He reached for his phone and turned it off. I sank back in the bed with a relieved sigh:  
"Man, you scared me. I thought that the perverted old man was in our room." My brother stretched and burst into laughing:  
"This _really_ was Mr. Vexen's voice. Demyx told me that once Axel had recorded it from fun and put it on their phone as an alarm-tone. He sent it to me yesterday. He said that with this they hadn't overslept ever."  
"No wonder." Suddenly I heard the same crazy-ass laughter from our neighbourhood. This was followed by a loud gasp and a shriek. _He-he, good morning to you, too, Axel, Demyx_ , I mentally added. Sora chuckled:  
"I told you." When I imagined our poor neighbours flying out of their bed I started to chuckle, too. We both climbed off of the bed and started to prepare for school. Luckily Sora finished soon, too. I did some last check-ups in front of the mirror before exiting the room. My twin hurried forward:  
"Come on, you snail!" I locked the door and rushed towards the stairs:  
"I'm coming!" But poorly I tripped. _Shit, this can't be! This is my first day and I'm doing badly already. What's coming next?_

Before I could miserably fall down the stairs, somebody caught my arm and yanked me backward. I ended up with my back pressed against somebody's chest, who's arm with which I was yanked back held me by the waist. I heard a long sigh:  
"Geez, are you really _this_ clumsy or just do it on purpose to make me catch you?" I tilted my head up and faced a really amused Axel. Damn, I blushed again! He let out an amused chuckle and pulled me a bit backward. I didn't realize that I was hanging in the air until he put me down. Wow, despite his slim body he _had_ strength.  
"Are you alright?" I nodded. I heard Demyx chuckle:  
"Aww, how sweet."  
"Good morning to you, too." I added.  
"Ahoy, midgets." My twin rushed right back:  
"Ah, Demyx, Axel! Good morning!" They both nodded. I noticed that Axel's arm was still on my waist holding me close. Damn, I blushed in a darker hue than his hair!  
"Uhm... Axel?" He shot me with a smile:  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for saving me, but... w-would you mind letting me g-go?" - damn, I stuttered! He burst into laughing:  
"Sure thing." He lifted me up a bit, then placed me next to himself.  
"Thanks."  
"Never mind."

Reno and Zexion joined soon, too. I had to state that Zexion was the only one besides my brother and me who wore the school-uniform in the proper way. Demyx and Axel left their jackets unbuttoned. So did Reno; he even left some of the upper ones of his shirt unbuttoned, too. Zexion nodded:  
"Good morning, Everyone." All of us returned the greeting. Reno waved:  
"Yo, kids, Dem." He winked at his brother with a lustful smile: " _Brother._ " Demyx shrieked:  
"Oh, noooeeesss! It's too early for this shit! We're about to have breakfast soon! Ew, ew, stop it!" The twins ignored him. Reno wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, so did Axel with Reno's thin waist and pulled him closer.  
"Good morning, beautiful." And Axel... _really_ kissed him! _Eeeep! No-no-no-noo!_ His brother returned the kiss eagerly, which was filled with tenderness and passion. Both of their tongues met in a sensual dance. _God, they_ _ **really**_ _can kiss!_ Oh, no! This was too much to bear!  
Luckily Reno pulled back soon:  
"You're the best of those who have ever kissed me, yo." Axel's face became unreadable. He suddenly grabbed a handful of his brother's ass:  
"Oh, really? I'm so _flattered_. Burt it out: who were they? I'm going to kill them one by one." Reno chuckled and brushed his nose against his twin's:  
"Wow, brother. Are you jealous?"  
"Of course I am! You're mine alone!"  
"Whoah, I love when you're jealous, because you become more attractive and really wild in bed." Demyx ran towards them and pushed them away from each other:  
"Freakin' stop this shit, or else I'm going to puke!" Both burst into laughing:  
"Why, Dem? We love your reactions, yo." Demyx blushed furiously:  
"You redhead devils!" Axel patted him on the back:  
"Yeah, that's why you love us. Want more?"  
"No! Enough with this! Let's go to have a breakfast already!" Zexion rubbed his temples in annoyance:  
"I share the same opinion with Demyx. Let's go." Demyx' face brightened up. He ran to Zexion and gave him a squeezing hug:  
"Ze-xi-on!"  
"C-c-c-can't b-breath." Demyx let him go with a flushed face:  
"Sorry." He shot an apologising look at Zexion then waved - "Alrighty! Let's go!"

The cafeteria of the college was freakin' huge. As I looked around, it made me remember, that's the common cafeteria of the university and the high school, so I shouldn't be surprised at it's size. Everyone grabbed a tray and headed towards the bar. _Hm... cold buffet, huh?_ I grabbed some French toasts, vegetables and everything from which I could make a delicious breakfast. Demyx led us to a bigger table in the corner.  
"This is our haunt. Have a seat anywhere you like." I nodded:  
"Thank you."  
"Thanks!" Sora beamed. Soon Axel, Reno and Zexion arrived, too. I took a seat between Sora and Axel. Reno sat down on his brother's left. Demyx confiscated the seat between Zexion and my brother. I just noticed Demyx' piercings and earrings. Funny. Yesterday I hadn't seen them. But before I could ask about them, my hyper brother did it before me:  
"Whoah, Demyx! Awesome piercings! Where did you get them? I haven't seen them yesterday."  
"Oh, these? One of our pals who made Reno's and Axel's tattoos made them long ago. But when my father's at home I have to take them out, you know?"  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't like them on me. Despite the fact that he has pretty some, too. Luckily he's at home only at the weekend."  
"Why?"  
"Because of his job. He's a truck driver."  
"Ah, I see now." Speaking of piercings... a question popped into my mind which I wanted to ask since yesterday:  
"Uhm... Axel?" He turned to face me:  
"Yes?"  
"I hope you don't mind it if I ask about your tattoos." He pointed at his face:  
"These?" I nodded.  
"Ah, it's a typical twins story. When we were kids, we really enjoyed confusing everyone around us. Especially our teachers and classmates. In the last year of the junior high the principal called our parents in and told them to do something with us. That was when I got my haircut. The tattoos were Reno's idea. Strangely enough mom and dad allowed it. My bro even got his left ear pierced." I nodded:  
"I see. Thank you for telling me." He waved:  
"Hey, no prob." I made my sandwiches. When I was about to take a bite, Demyx suddenly jumped up:  
"Whoah! Saïx! Marluxia!" He started to wave with his left like a crazy, while keeping on hitting the table with his right palm. "Here! Here!" I turned towards the people whom he waved at: I saw a tall and very scary-looking guy with electric-blue hair and piercing... _**yellow eyes?**_ _Phew, they're only contacts._ There was a huge X-shaped scar on his forehead. The other guy had shoulder-length light-pink hair and blue eyes. _Wow, what the hell is with the students nowadays? Damn, I'm talking like an old fart._ As the duo finished at the bar, headed towards us and took a seat by the opposite side of the table.  
"Good morning." We returned the greeting.  
"We missed you at the yesterday's sightseeing tour. It's really a pity that you didn't come. We had so much fun!" Demyx pouted. The guy with the light-pink hair nodded:  
"Maybe next time." Demyx nodded:  
"Sure! Oh, by the way: you haven't met with Roxas yet." He gestured towards me. I nodded at the newcomers:  
"My name is Roxas. Nice to meet you." The guy with the pink hair nodded:  
"I'm Marluxia." The another one with blue hair did the same:  
"Saïx."  
"They're finalists at the university. And the best students along with Zexion." - Demyx explained. Zexion and Marluxia shot their gazes to the ground:  
"Demyx, please."  
"But it's true!" The said one pouted. Reno put his head on his brother's shoulder, who embraced him gently and placed a soft kiss on his forehead:  
"What's wrong?" Reno nuzzled against his brother's neck:  
"Nothing, just... I need a little comfy before going to school, yo."  
"Are you sure that's all?" He placed a small kiss on his twin's face, then nuzzled back again:  
"Yes. I'm a bit nervous because of the meeting with my crush, yo. I wonder if he'll like me." Axel gently stroked his face:  
"Who wouldn't like you, dummy?"  
"What if he's straight and doesn't have such kind of interest in me?"  
"Nah. Don't say that." Axel started to chuckled. "Besides if we're going to have classes with him today, you can test his... _interest_ , right?" Reno let out a small snicker:  
"Right."

Meanwhile I almost finished with the sandwiches. Demyx and my brother were done with their breakfasts for a while and talked about every stupid thing which came to their minds. Suddenly Marluxia and Saïx stood up:  
"We're done. Let's meet at the opening ceremony." After everyone nodded and said goodbye in approval, they left. _What an odd duo_ – I thought. Axel patted me on the back:  
"It seems that you've met almost every member of our band." I blinked dumbly:  
"Are they?" Axel nodded:  
"Yes. Saïx is our male vocalist, and Marluxia is our drummer. Mar and Zex write the lyrics for the band, then Dem and Saïx set them to music."  
"I see." Zexion ordered his things on his tray, then stood up:  
"We should go soon. The opening ceremony starts at 8.30." We agreed and followed him.

Sora's POV

The opening ceremony was boooooring as heeeeeeell! The principal, Mr. Seymour seemed to be a real pain-in-the-ass. After he said a hella long greeting speech to the newbies, he started to read the whole house rule, and blah-blah-blah. After he mentioned the words _house rule_ I mentally plugged my ears in and didn't give any attention anymore. At the end of his opening speech I almost fell asleep. Luckily I wasn't the only one: I saw Demyx, Axel and Reno hanging their heads, too.

After the opening ceremony we got our timetables, then Roxas and me hurried to Demyx and the others to say goodbye. _Hm... let's see... we're are going to have Maths, Geography and and Informatics in the forenoon. Just freakin' cool_ – but when I looked at the teachers names, I started to laugh. Maths with Mr. Xigbar, Geography with Mr. Xaldin. _Tee-hee. The two tutu-kings._ I really hoped that I wouldn't laugh them in the face. But... as the classes passed and saw the real persons with whom the photos were taken and manipulated, I couldn't contain myself: I started to chuckle. Imagining Mr. Xigbar and Mr. Xaldin in tutus was too much to take... MWHAAHAHAAA! Poorly both of them noticed me. Funny: they both named me _funny guy_ and I got hella hard exercises to do, by saying _to learn the lesson_. What the hell? Can't people laugh freely?

The third class seemed the most interesting so far: the teacher, Mr. Highwind was a really cool guy. Do you know what was his greeting speech? I'll tell you: "Hi. My name's Cid Highwind. You can call me Mr. Highwind or Cid. But those who _dare_ to call me gramps, old man, old fart and anything like that, end their pitiful and meaningless little lives by me throwing them out through the closed windows. Made I myself clear, mommy's sons?" Cool, isn't he? I sighed. _One hour has to pass till lunch-break. Yummy!_

Strange: I hadn't known that Hayner and Pence would be our classmates. Both of them were kids from our town, and they were very close friends of my brother. But poorly both of them had to move away. Pence's parents got divorced, when he was 8, and he moved to Radiant Garden with his mother. Hayner was 13 when his family moved there, too, because his father got a really promising job. Anyway: it was a pleasant surprise to meet them there.

Oh, haven't I told you yet? The principal came to the first class and handed a form over to fill it in to every pupil. This was the list of the school clubs which we could enter. It was sooo loooong! Anyway: I chose the soccer club. Roxas, Hayner and Pence decided to enter the fencing club. Strange, but interesting, nonetheless.

Demyx' POV

Tck, the first two classes sucked! Damn, I hate Physics and Chemistry! Especially the creepy-ass chemistry teacher, the closet pervert himself: old pervy Vex. Ew, ew. Axel only enjoyed those Chemistry classes, when we experimented. He and his evil twin always made sure to turn the fire alarm on.

The third class was P.E. This made Reno really happy. His crush was the gym teacher himself, Mr. Rude since the beginning of the high school. He refused anyone who asked him out. And I had to tell: there were some _really cool_ guys among his suitors – especially the rector's son, Shinra who never gave up courting on him. Yes, Reno was _still_ a virgin. I know it's surprising, but it's the truth. He was determined about losing it with Mr. Rude. This was strange coming from him due his flirtatious nature, but... we all knew that he meant it.

We were all in the gym's dressing-room. I was already ready, but the others... When I saw my Zexy doubling his uniform up wearing only a pair of tight boxers I got a nosebleed. He was so beautiful and so perfect! The most beautiful dream I could ever imagine couldn't compete with his pure perfection. Axel was wearing only his gym shorts and was busy with lacing his gym shoes. Reno undid each of his shirt's buttons in a slow, sensual manner. Almost every eyes were locked on him. Even the straight guys of our class couldn't stop to gape in awe. He stripped to his boxers when Mr. Rude's name came up. He closed his eyes and licked his lips in a very sensual manner:  
"Mmm... Yeah. He is that person who could gimme a "Tighty-night" kiss every night, yo. I'd even cram the Kama Sutra for him." Axel's expression darkened:  
"Ah, really, _Brother_? I do everything in bed to pleasure you, but you've never promised such a thing for me! Wouldn't you do the same for me?" _Oh, noooeeesss! Not this shit again!_ Reno chuckled:  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Of course I am! None can touch my precious, beautiful brother without my blessing. Got it memorized?" Axel sat down on one of the benches, and pulled his brother onto his lap, facing him. Reno wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, grinding against him:  
"Of course I did, yo." Axel ran his hands up on his brother's thighs lower part, until he reached the edge of his boxers. He slipped his hands below the soft fabric, and started to grab and massage his ass. Reno let out a moan. I couldn't bear it any longer:  
"Hey, guys, stop it already and get dressed!" Whew, at least I wasn't the only one who was hot pants because of the scene. For my big luck Reno pulled away with a soft giggle and finished with getting changed.  
The gym was usual: Mr. Rude's one-two words-length welcome back-speech, the usual lap-running, gym exercises, and stuff. And Reno's usual little shows to gain the teacher's attention. Like running as fast as he could – he did actually very-very well, no wonder he was in the long-distance runners club –, swaying his hips sensually by walking, stooping and lifting his pretty ass up the air... So, really: general things.

This class was hell tiring! Phew, I really got unused to P.E. After the class' end, all of us hurried back to the dressing-room. I took my gym clothes off, knitting my towel around my waist, grabbed my bathroom stuffs and headed towards the shower. As I put my shower gel and other bath stuff on the ledge of the shower cubicle, I saw Axel pulling Reno with him inside the one next to me, and yanked their shower-curtain shut:  
"Mmm... Now I'll make you really clean." Axel purred. I heard Reno chuckle:  
"Go for it, _Brother_. Rub me raw."  
"I'll, kitten. I'll." I yanked my shower curtain shut as well, and started to wash myself off. But when I heard Reno gasp, it became really hard to concentrate. Especially when I heard smooching noises and Reno's soft mewls. Shit, my body reacted to the voices! Before I could register what happened, I felt my own hand around my length. _God, Zexy, I miss you so much in there!_ I leaned against the tiled wall and started to pump my manhood slowly, biting into my mouth and scratching the wall to keep back my moans. Listening to Reno's heated, erotic moans and soft whimpers made my situation worse and worse. Of course he was one of the hottest guys I'd seen in my life. But the images which were played in my head while jerking off were about sexy Zexy moaning and whimpering in my arms. His soft, pale, fully exposed skin dripping wet from the water... His beautiful blue eyes tightly closed, a soft flush spreading across his beautiful face... God, this was too much to take!

Reno suddenly let out a chocked and loud gasp:  
" _B-Brother_!" His brother joined him with a loud groan:  
"Ahh! Reno, you're so tight... You feel so good... So damn good."  
" _B-Brother_ , I'm alright. You can move, yo."  
"I wouldn't risk to hurt you. I love you too much."  
"I love you, too." - a bunch of hot smooching noises followed. A bit later the heated moans and mewls of Reno matched with Axel's lust-filled groans.  
"Ahh! Mmm! Aaahh! More, please! More!" I sped up. Imagining taking Zex almost got me off.  
"Ah, there! D-do that again!" - a small silence - "Fuck! Yes! Yes-yes-yes!" Shit, a small moan escaped my lips. I really hoped that no one – especially not the redhead twins – heard it.  
"Aahhh! Almost t-t-there!"  
"Mmm... Renooo..." God, the world was spinning around me. The tickling feeling in my stomach got stronger and stronger, silently signaling that I was very close.  
" _B-broth-Brother_! I-I think I'm gonna... AAAhh! BROTHER _!_ " - this drove me crazy. One single pull was enough and I spilled my load onto the opposite wall. I covered my mouth with my free hand, shivering against the cold tiles.  
"Renoooo!" Then suddenly I heard the shower to stop, their shower curtain pulled open and their steps. _Shit, the bastards again_ – I mentally cursed. I sighed, then continued with washing myself – and the _painted_ wall – off. _Tck, you just wait you red demons!_

Axel's POV

As we finished our shower, we exited the shower cubicle like nothing happened, leaving a stunned group behind us. I couldn't tell it for sure, but I saw a dark shade of pink spreading across Zexion's cheeks. _Ha-ha._ If he had really blushed, then that meant that we got a new level up again.

We got dressed, tidied ourselves up, then left the gym's area. We both burst into laughing. Soon tears were welling in the corners of my brother's eyes. When he was almost out of breath, he rested his head on my right shoulder.  
"I bet none is gonna use warm water." Hearing my words he laughed even harder – if it was possible.  
"I can tell. By exiting I saw some pretty nice bulges, yo." I playfully tickled his sides:  
"Oh, really? Do you want to cheat on me?" He giggled, then wrapped his arms around my neck:  
"You know that I wouldn't, yo." I placed a soft kiss on his nose:  
"I know." He let me go:  
"So... it's gonna be lunch break soon." I nodded:  
"What's gonna be today?" My bro put his arm around my waist as we walked. I did the same.  
"Some Thai food, and vegetable dish." - he paused for a moment - "With sausage." I started to chuckle. I knew he'd planned something nasty.

As we entered the cafeteria I noticed the twins at the bar. Each of us grabbed a tray and headed towards the bar as well. Luckily we ended up next to them:  
"Yo." Roxas jumped a bit, but after he looked up, his scared expression faded into a shy smile.  
"Hello Axel, Reno." Sora turned to us, too:  
"Whoah! Hello! How was your forenoon?" I yawned as an answer:  
"Pretty boring. Yours?" Roxas nodded:  
"Same here."  
"Moo, brother, you're no fun! I think this day was cool!" Suddenly somebody hit the back of my head. As I turned around I faced a pretty mad Demyx and a casual Zexion. Zex nodded:  
"Hello, everyone." We greeted them, too. _Hm... Why could be Dem mad? Oh, I get it: because of_ _our little shower radio show._ I shot him with a wide grin:  
"What's up?" He clenched his fists. _Wow, I haven't seen Dem so angry for a while.  
_ "Do you _dare_ to ask what's _**up**_ , huh?"  
"Yup. Just did. So?"  
"What the _**fuck**_ was that horror show you made at the gym?" Reno and I exchanged glances, then burst into laughing.  
"Why, Dem? Became excited?" He clenched his teeth:  
"Shut up." Reno burst into laughing:  
"Oh, so you _really_ did!" Demyx hearing this became red as a cooked crab. Zexion coughed nervously:  
"Please, stop this nonsense and take your foods already." We did as he told. Hm... none chose vegetable dish. _I wonder why. Ew._ My twin stole some sausages and shot me with a wink. _Hurr-hurr._

We headed towards our haunt and took seats. Marluxia and Saïx joined a bit later. Funny: those two were the only ones who chose vegetable dish. _Some people really need to change taste in food._ They said that their Literature class lasted longer. Literature and English... my least favorite subjects. Speaking of Literature: ' _he_ ' entered the cafeteria by old pervy Vex' side. I hoped that I wouldn't see him that day. My heart skipped a beat: he looked as wonderful as always. _No, no, Axel! You stupid ass! Forget about him! Don't think about him!_ I heard my twin gasp.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just... Mmm! Mr. Rude's arrived, yo." I had to chuckle. He was too cute. _Ha-ha. Now I get it why did you want those sausages that bad, Brother!_ And I found a perfect way to make ' _him_ ' jealous – if ' _he_ ' ever loved me back and I wasn't a plaything for ' _him_ '. I shot my brother with an approving wink. As Mr. Rude took a seat, Reno grabbed one of the sausages and started to lick it in a very erotic way, letting out some soft moans, with which he gained almost everyone's attention at the cafeteria.  
"Oh, no! Not sausage!" Dem shrieked. Marluxia, Zexion and Saïx rubbed the bridge of their noses in annoyance. Reno swirled his tongue around the meat, and breathed in a husky tone:  
"Why, yo?"  
"Don't you _dare_ to start your little show with it!" Reno started to chuckle and continued licking the salty food:  
"Mmm... Too bad." He closed his eyes and started to suck it in such a playful and naughty display that just the plain watching made me hard. When my brother noticed, that – surprisingly – even Mr. Rude was watching his nasty little show, he shot him with a wink, and sucked on the food with more passion. I looked in the direction of the teacher's table. ' _He_ ' was watching, too. _NOW you get it, asshole!_

I gently stroked my brother's face, who turned towards me and leaned closer, allowing me to slid the other end of the sausage into my mouth. I licked the meat, and shot Dem with a sadistic grin:  
"Mmm... It's not over yet." He shrieked again:  
"Yeah, I was afraid of that!" We both started in a mirrored motion. Reno suddenly bit down a small part with a heated moan. As he slipped his edge back, I bit down a small part, too. We continued this until our lips met in a heated kiss. God, I loved to kiss my brother! Our twin-cest was fake, but still... at the rare opportunity when we kissed for real... Even though kissing with my own twin seemed like a disturbing way of masturbation and narcissism, I loved it: his lips were the softest and sweetest I'd ever tasted. The way he played with his tongue was maddening. He ran his fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp with his other hand. I sneaked my left hand below his shirt and started to discover his upper body. When my fingers found one of his nipples, he softly moaned into the kiss. I looked towards the teacher's table from the corner of my eyes. That bastard was watching us, too! He suddenly stood up, and left the cafeteria. _Yeah, that's right. Go out, jack off at the toilette and suffer. Because you won't have me ever again._

I wanted to pull back, but my brother gripped my shoulders and started to whimper. Damn, what could I do? I continued heatedly tonguing him until he broke away with shaky breaths. He let out a soft moan:  
"God." I pulled my hand out of his shirt, and touched his pants. He let out a small mewl, as my hand brushed against the bulge. _Bingo._ He looked at me with half-lidded eyes. A deep blush spread across his cheeks:  
"You bastard. Now I have to deal with this annoying tickling for the rest of the day, yo." I snickered and placed a soft kiss on his neck, before giving him a small bite. He gasped.  
"Y-you asshole. Don't make me rape you here, yo." I burst into laughing:  
"Wow, Brother. That's something. I thought you wouldn't give yourself to anyone but him." I shot him with a wink.  
"That's right, I wouldn't. But... at least I could make you suffer for the whole day with a hardened member." I kissed the tip of his nose:  
"I'd screw you, but it'd be so wrong." He let out a small giggle:  
"I consider it a great honor, yo." He shot Dem with a mocking wink:  
"Shall I go for getting more sausages?" Demyx slammed his fist on the table:  
"Don't you _**dare**_!" Everyone started to chuckle. Even Zexion and Saïx shot us with a tiny smile. _What the hell._

Roxas' POV

I was _literally_ pissed! How could he kiss and do all of those shameful things with _his own brother_? But then it clicked: why was I so pissed about it? I wasn't his boyfriend. Was I in love with Axel? Or was it just a simple crush? I couldn't tell. My cheeks were red as a crab from embarrassment and anger.

As they pulled away and sat back to their own places, Reno started to chuckle:  
"They were watching us." Axel picked up his chopsticks and started to eat:  
"I can tell. It seems that your little show got your crush' attention, Brother." Reno punched him lightly in the upper arm:  
"You're so evil, yo! Don't fuel my desires!" Axel patted him on the back:  
"I said the truth: he was gaping at us. Especially at that little show you did with your skillful tongue." I didn't get it. But my hyper twin asked it before me again:  
"What are you talking about?" Reno blushed:  
"Well... It's... You know..." Saïx interrupted:  
"He's in love with the gym teacher since high school." Reno hid his face behind his brother's shoulders. Axel started to chuckle:  
"Nah, what's wrong, Brother? Are you afraid of confessing your love in front of the kids?"  
"Not really, just... I'm happy to see him again." Marluxia chuckled:  
"That's quite obvious, don't you think?" Reno nodded:  
"I know, yo." Axel stood up:  
"I'm gonna steal some juice for us." Saïx nodded:  
"Good idea." Axel left, so I could ask his brother about his behavior:  
"Do you do these kind of fake make-outs on purpose?" He shot me with a wide grin:  
"Of course! It's fun to see others getting embarrassed around us. Besides... it's quite useful, too."  
"Why?" Reno leaned closer whispering:  
"These fake make-outs keep those pervs far away who want to molest me. Many people are afraid of Axel. And... not only that. My brother is a bit overprotective of me, you know? After gym he even takes shower with me to make sure that none touches me." I nodded. _Wow. It seems that being famous and handsome can be a pain-in-the-ass in this school, like... literally_ , I thought.  
"And you two do your little fake shows even there, too." Demyx added. Axel returned with a tray of glasses and a juice-can:  
"What's your prob, Dem? Getting horny?" The blond punk clenched his fists again:  
"Actually yes. But poorly I can't take care of my own problem there." Reno burst into laughing:  
"Wooo, Demyx needs to get laid, yo!"  
"Nah, shut up!" He blushed in a darker shade of red than the twins hair.  
"Hm, let's see with whom could I hook you up. Hm... Old pervy Vex?" The colours suddenly ran out of his face:  
"Eeeew! Reno, you dirty evil pimp!" Everyone burst into laughing. Yes, even Zexion chuckled, too.  
"Why? At least he'd do the service for you any time you need." Axel added. Demyx pushed his half-empty food-tray away:  
"Ew, I'm not hungry anymore. Go to hell, you little evil redhead monsters!"  
"Sorry, Satan doesn't like us very much. Even if we went he'd probably chase us away being afraid we'd take his kingdom over." Hearing this Demyx poked his tongue out at Axel.

Reno suddenly stood up. Axel gently grabbed his wrist:  
"Hey, where are you going?" Reno raised his plate up as an answer:  
"Getting an another portion." Axel snickered and slapped his brother's ass:  
"Okay. Don't get lost on your way back."  
"Like I would, yo." As Reno left, Axel turned to me:  
"Actually I envy that lucky bastard who's gonna take him. Reno is too pretty even for his own accord by being aroused." I gasped and blushed hard. Suddenly Reno hopped back to his chair with a recharged plate:  
"Hi! What are you talking about?" Axel shot him with a wink:  
"About your first orgasm."  
"Nah, you make me embarrassed, yo!"  
"Is that even possible?" Reno opened his arms:  
"Hmmm... Who knows." Looking at me he started to chuckle - "Nah, honey. Don't tire the kid with our sex-life, yo."  
"Neither us." Saïx added. Marluxia checked his watch:  
"Shouldn't we get going? The afternoon classes are going to start soon."

Sora's POV

Wow, the afternoon classes ended pretty soon. Or was I the only one who saw the time flying? Whatever. In the afternoon we had Literature, English and two Art classes. Hm... who was the Literature and English teacher? Ah, right! Mr. Xemnas. He was pretty attractive. The way he read the poems was simply amazing. The meanings of the words written on the paper got a new level by him reading them with a dark passion – or something like that, I couldn't tell. The Art classes slipped quite quickly, too. Funnily enough: our Art teacher was the first female at this school whom I'd met so far – if we don't count the ladies at the cafeteria's bar. Her name was Belle: she was a young lady with long brown hair and brown eyes. I really liked her. She was very kind to me and helped me a lot.

The after school clubs started their activities soon, too. Yesterday Demyx told me about the clubs they're in. Reno was in the long-distance runner club. Marluxia and Zexion were in the literature club. Demyx and Axel were of course in the music club. Saïx worked for the school's paper.

Since my brother's left I got changed and headed towards the pitch. Demyx told me that I should be careful, because there's a heart-thief in the soccer club. I wondered what he meant. Some of the club members were already there, doing some exercises.  
"Hello. Can I help you?" Suddenly a voice spoke up right behind me. I turned around:  
"Hello. I'm looking for the soccer club's captain." That time I looked up at the guy who called me. He was really tall – at least for my own accord, mind ya: I hardly reached his shoulders – with my spikes added, of course –, he had the brightest sea-green eyes I'd ever seen. His silver hair seemed like it'd just passed his shoulders. He was hoooot! I felt my face heating up.  
"You've found him. My name is Riku. I'm the captain." I became stun for some moments due his soft voice. He reached his right out for me. I took it and we shook hands:  
"P-pleased to meet you. I'm Sora."  
"Sora, huh? Are you new to this school?" I nodded:  
"What about you, Riku?"  
"I'm in the second class." - _Hm... just one year difference, perhaps... Cool!_

We started to talk about everything which came into our minds until everyone arrived. Then we started with the training. And do you know, what happened? I was praised! By him! By Riku himself! Wooo! I couldn't wait for telling it to my brother! _God, I behave like a love-dazed school-girl. Whatever! I'm happy! End of the story!_

After the training I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wondered how my brother's first fencing club activity was.


	4. Some New and Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: the twins and a frustrated Demyx; need to say more? XD

Axel's POV

Damn you, Reno. Because of your display I had to suffer with that annoying feeling for the rest of the day. But luckily you had to as well.

We were on our way back to the class-room when we ran into Cloud. He was in the upper class with Saïx and Marluxia. Not to mention: he was my brother's boyfriend in Junior high. As my brother saw him, he rushed towards him and jumped into his arms screaming:  
"Cloud!" The said one hugged him tightly:  
"Reno. Long time not see." My brother nuzzled to his neck:  
"I missed you, yo."  
"Me, too. How were your holidays?"  
"A lots of things had happened, yo. We were at the beach, went to concerts, and I was listening to our band." Cloud petted my brother's hair lovingly:  
"It seems that you had fun. Good to hear that." He just noticed me:  
"Ah, Axel. Hello."  
"Hello to you, too, Cloud. How are things going?"  
"Fine, but boring. Good to see you two." Reno snuggled closer to him sighing happily. Shit, looking at the duo I was wondering why they had to break up back then anyway. They were absolutely cute together.  
"You're still beautiful." Cloud caressed my brother's face.  
"And you still have that adorable Chocobo-head, yo." Reno kissed his ex' face happily. Suddenly Cloud pulled away blushing madly:  
"S-sorry, Reno, but..."  
Cloud's classmate, Leon arrived and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders:  
"Hello." Reno blinked from Cloud to Leon questioningly. He shot the newcomer with a weak smile:  
"Ah, h-hi there, Leon." I greeted him, too, then wrapped my arms around my brother's thin waist and pulled him to my chest. No one knew it better than me that Reno still felt something for Cloud – and seeing the scene it was confirmed, that Cloud still loved him back. I had to state again: the first love is the hardest to forget. It's true, believe me. Personal experience.

Reno leaned into my embrace and rested his head on my right shoulder. He tilted his head to the side to face me. I caressed his cheeks and placed a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth. I heard Leon chuckling:  
"Oh, so you two still are at your little make-outs, eh?" Reno chuckled softly and pulled me into a gentle kiss. He brushed his nose against mine and turned back to Leon:  
"Does this answer your question, yo?" Cloud's face darkened at the scene. _Hm, jealous, eh?_ I slipped my hands below my brother's shirt and started to rub his chest. He let out a tiny moan. Cloud tensed up and started to pull on Leon's sleeve:  
"Uhm, I think we should go soon. The classes are going to start at any seconds." Leon looked at his watch:  
"Oh, you're right." He took Cloud's hand: "See you later." Both of us said good-bye as they left.  
Reno shot me with a sad smile. I pulled my hands out of his shirt and caressed his face:  
"Are you alright?" He started to chuckle:  
"Yep, just... couldn't ever imagine my little Chocobo-head to go out with hard-ass Leon, yo." I let out a small snicker, too. He still seemed sad about it. Luckily Dem – who greeted us with a glomp – and Zexion arrived to solve the tension. My brother lay on his stomach with Dem and me on top of him and burst into laughing:  
"Hey, get your fat asses off of me. I don't want to be a pancake, yo." I blew his neck where I knew he was ticklish:  
"You would still make a sexy pancake, too." He laughed harder:  
"Y-you bastard, stop it! Dem, help me, yo!" I continued mercilessly tickling him when Dem poked my sides.  
"H-he is t-ticklish haha below h-his ribs hahahahahaaa!" I heard Dem snickering:  
"Awww, _**really**_?" I felt his lips quirk into a sadistic smile as he started to tickle me at the said place. _Reno, you bastard!_ I burst into laughing, too:  
"D-Dem, y-you just wait! ZEXION, HEEEELP!" The said one let out a long and annoyed sigh:  
"Stop this nonsense. You're gaining everyone's attention." I felt the poking suddenly stop and Dem getting off of me:  
"S-sorry, Zexion." I climbed off of my brother and helped him to his feet. We dusted our uniforms and turned to the newcomers.  
"What's up, guys?" Zexion tilted his head to the side:  
"Ready for the next class?" Maths... I hated it. From our quartet Zex was the only one who understood all of those shits we had to learn.  
"Not really, yo." Suddenly my brother's eyes widened and hid behind Demyx:  
"I'm not here, I'm not here!" We looked at the direction where Reno was looking some seconds before: we saw Rufus Shinra nearing. Demyx started to chuckle:  
"Oh, wow. Who is there?" He said in a mocking tone to creep my brother out. Reno tensed up and clung into my best friend's jacket for dear life. As Rufus noticed us, walked towards us:  
"Ah, Axel, Demyx, Zexion. Hello." We greeted him, too.  
"Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to see Reno. I hope he got the presents I brought for him yesterday." Hearing his words my brother pulled on Dem's jacket a bit harder. Zexion nodded:  
"He got them."  
"And... how did he react?" Dem let out a small snicker:  
"Like a school-girl." - At that holy moment he got a kick in his ankle from my brother and let out a loud yelp. But before my brother could realise what has he done, Rufus noticed him:  
"Ah, Reno. Hello." Reno tensed up and let out a small _eeep_.  
"Ah, h-hello to you, too, Shinra." he stuttered. Rufus let out a small snicker:  
"How many times do I have to ask you to call me by my first name?"  
"I could tell you the same, too. I said that a simple 'Reno' is enough, yo. No need to say it in a tone like I was some sort of a saint, yo."  
"Sorry, but... I don't dare to do that."  
"Even if I ask you?" Rufus suddenly changed the topic:  
"I missed you during the summer holidays." He kissed my brother's hand. "Without your light even the sunniest day seems the darkest night to me." Funnily enough: Reno blushed. He started to play with his hair nervously:  
"D-did you?" Rufus rubbed my brother's hand absentmindedly:  
"Yes. Very much. But from now on I can enjoy your beauty every day again." For my brother's luck the school-bell interrupted. Rufus let out a sad sigh:  
"Poorly fate has an another opinion." He kissed my brother's hand again - "Let's meet soon." Reno blushed in such a deep colour that matched his hair:  
"S-sure." Rufus said good-bye and left. Not much later Dem burst into laughing:  
"Wow, Shinra kisses your hand? What have you done to him?" Actually this was still strange even to me, too. I'd known Rufus as an egoistic little spoiled rich kid. But when he was around my brother he became all softy and romantic.  
Reno threw his ponytail back:  
"Dunno. Maybe it's my general irresistible charm, yo." I wrapped an arm around his waist:  
"Let's go." Reno did the same and rested his head on my shoulders as we walked towards the classroom.

Demyx' POV

Other boring classes had passed. I was walking towards the music class room, when I saw my beloved Zexy walking down the hallway. I hid behind the nearest corner planning to give him a surprise hug, when my shoulders were suddenly poked.  
"Yipes!" As I turned around I faced a slightly amused Reno.  
"Hey there. What's up? Planning to scare the shit out of my roommate, yo?"  
I chuckled a bit:  
"Nope, I just wanted to hug him." Hearing my answer his lips formed a wide smirk:  
"Oh, really?"  
I put my index finger on my mouth:  
"Ssssh, he'll be right there." As I cocked my head out a bit I saw my love chatting with Mr. Lexaeus. Reno bent down next to me and poked his head out, too:  
"Oh, my. It looks like your sweetheart will be busy for a while, yo." – He whispered. I made a hushing sound to him and started to eavesdrop.  
"How are things going?" Our Physics teacher asked.  
"Fine. What about you, Sir?"  
"Quite fine, too. I missed teaching in the summer holidays."  
"You know" – Reno suddenly spoke up – "I've heard some rumors, yo."  
"What kind of rumors?" Reno looked up at me with a Cheshire cat-like grin on his face:  
"That Lexaeus likes Zexion more than a student, yo." Hearing his words my nerves got torn. I was about to scream _WHAAAAAT?_ when I realized that with that we would gain Mr. Lexaeus's and my beloved one's attentions. Reno shot me with the same grin:  
"Jealous, huh?" I shook my head:  
"Of course not." Reno shot me with the same grin:  
"Jealous, jealous, jealous, jealous, jealous, jealous."  
"Oh, quit it already. Why should I be jealous? Zexion doesn't seem to be interested in our teacher."  
"Same goes for every people on this planet, yo." My friend coed. "But hey: Lexaeus has something which could draw Zexion's interest on himself, yo." My ears twitched.  
"Oh, really?"  
Reno – being satisfied with the attention he got – continued:  
"Lexaeus is very clever. He teaches Physics in which Zexy seems to be prettily interested, yo." Damn, he had right.

Zexion was so smart. He learnt every subject with ease, and got always the highest scores at tests. In contrast with him I was happy when I got a D or a C.  
"Moooo, if you're so goddamn sly, then tell me what to do."  
Reno's satisfied grin only grew:  
"Ask Zexy to be your private tutor, yo." Wow, I hadn't thought about that.  
"Will he accept me as a pupil?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Well, you should ask him first. But if it's about learning and he sees that you really want to improve, I'm sure he'll help you." Hearing his words I gained some self-confidence:  
"Thank you, Reno."  
"Welcome, yo."  
"By the way: shouldn't you be at the ground already?" Reno gave me a sad sigh:  
"Poorly Rude-puddin'-pie had to go to sort some kind of business out, so we got this day off."

Aww, poor Reno. None knew it better than us how much he looked forward to see his crush already. By the way: crush. I'd almost forgotten about my beloved one. As I cocked my head out, I couldn't see him anymore.  
"Oh, noes!" – I shrieked. Reno burst into laughing:  
"Uh-oh. Well, your surprise hug has to wait, yo."

I sighed in defeat, said good-bye to Reno and continued my walk towards the music class room. _This isn't my day._ \- I mentally added.

Roxas' POV

The fencing club held its activities at the university's gym. As I entered the place I had to state that it was much bigger than the high school's. There were 10 more students with us. The president's name was Leon. He was a tall guy with shoulder-length brown hair and piercing green-blue eyes. There was a long scar on his forehead.

Suddenly Pence poked my shoulders:  
"Psst, I heard that his scar was made by his own classmate, Seifer." He whispered and pointed at a scary-looking blond guy with blue eyes, who had the same scar on his forehead, but in the opposite direction. He was talking to a tall tanned guy with broad shoulders.  
"Yep, and Seifer's was made by Leon right after that." - Hayner added. "I heard that they were practicing when they were high-school students and it ended this rough."  
"Wow." I blinked a few times. I couldn't ever imagine these kinds of things happening there.

A familiar spiky head popped into my vision. As I looked the tall guy over I recognized him:  
"Cloud!" I jumped up and ran to my cousin. I didn't know that he studied at the same school. I hugged him tight and not much later felt a light pat on my back:  
"Roxas?"  
"Long time not see. I didn't know you're going to this school." I heard him chuckling:  
"What a pleasant surprise. Wait, that means that Sora is here, too, right?" I nodded:  
"Yes, he's in the soccer club." Cloud rumpled the hair on the top of my head:  
"You've grown so much since our last meet."  
"Yep. Another half year can be called a long time between cousins, right?" He nodded in response.  
"By the way: you are a finalist at the university, aren't you?"  
"Yes. This year is going to be though."  
"Is that so?" He nodded again:  
"Since both my boyfriend and I are finalists, we've to choose the best member of the club to lead it from the next school-year." That surprised me.  
"Your _boyfriend_?" Cloud blushed and nodded:  
"Yep. The president of the club, Leon is my boyfriend." _What the hell_ \- I mentally added. When I heard him speaking about his boyfriend before, he said that his boyfriend was a redhead. It was ages ago though. Oh, well. It wasn't my business. In either way: I wouldn't dig in my cousin's, or anyone's love life.

Soon the today's activity started. Leon said a short welcoming speech to us, newbies. He explained the rules, what were we going to do in that school-year, the club's purpose, etc. After that he showed us our armors and weapons. We got changed and Leon showed us some basic movements which we had to practice until the end of the club's activity with a partner. My partner was Cloud, Hayner's Pence. I blessed my luck that I hadn't become teamed up with Seifer whom I _definitely_ started to dislike. He kept on being rude with Leon and making sure to hurt his training partners all the time. So did his friend, the tanned guy, Raijin.

After the practice I went back to my room and had a shower. Sora was already there examining his new school-books. After finishing with tidying myself up I went back to the room.  
"Oh, here you are!" Sora beamed. "How was your club?"  
"Fine." I answered. "I have met with Cloud."  
Sora shot up immediately:  
"Cloud? Is he really here?"  
"Yes." Hearing my answer he jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the door:  
"I have to greet him, too!" He opened it and waved back. "I'll be back soon!"  
I nodded as a response and watched him leaving.

I put my bag next to the table, and then took my books and notebook out. Knowing my brother he would pester Cloud at least for an hour, meanwhile I could do my homework. I started with Math, followed by Geography and Informatics. Yep, we even got homework from Informatics, too: learning all the history of the computer. The Literature homework was to analyze a poem. _Just a cinch._ \- I mentally added. Only the Art homework was left. _Draw that place of the campus you like the most. You're free to choose any tools._ Before I could think about what should I draw, my brother bolted into the room:  
"Ah, homework! How much of it have you done since I left?"  
"Only the Art homework is missing."  
"Oh, noes!" His shriek reminded me of Demyx'. By the way, Demyx: I haven't seen him and the rest of the gang since lunch-break. But before I could ask my brother if he had seen them, he answered:  
"Demyx and the others couldn't anywhere to be found." I waved at him:  
"Don't worry. Wherever they are, they will come back soon. By the way: do you want to do the Art homework with me?" He beamed and nodded:  
"Of course! But… what's the place you like the most in the campus?" He asked wondering.  
"What about the fountain?" I suggested. He nodded eagerly:  
"Whoa, really! Nice idea! I like it there, too!" He beamed again, then ran to his wardrobe to collect some of his tools for drawing. I chose watercolor pencils, aquarelle paper, watercolour, some different kind of brushes and a pencil as tools. Sora grabbed his charcoal-stick, some fixer and a large paper:  
"Done!" I grabbed my own tools:  
"Ready?" He nodded as a response and fumbled with the room's key. We both walked out of the room. Sora locked the door and walked outside, towards the fountain. We both took seats by a tree and started to work. A sketched up the basic lines of the painting with the pencil, then coloured every part with watercolour pencils. The timing was great: the sun was about to set and the sky's beautiful orange and rose colour painted the water of the fountain as well.

"Ah! Not fair!" My brother shrieked suddenly.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Hell it is!" He exclaimed. "Yours will be far much more beautiful than mine!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you can draw much better! Plus yours will be coloured!" He pouted. I had to chuckle at that.  
"I think charcoal is a very good tool, too." Hhis pouting suddenly stopped:  
"Oh, yeah?" I nodded as a response:  
"It's great for shading." Hearing my words he beamed again:  
"Okay! I'll do my best with it then!" He said hitting the air with his charcoal-stick and continued drawing – sometimes even poking his tongue out in the process.

After a while I was done with the colouring and set the water and the brushes ready for the painting itself. Suddenly our works were yanked out of our hands:  
"What are you doing here, chicken-wusses?" A familiar voice called. As I looked up I couldn't see either than Seifer and his minion, Raijin towering us. _Freaking good. Only these two gorillas were missing._ \- I mentally added.  
"Seifer asked ya a question, ya know?" The bigger IQ-fighter spoke up, whose _master_ was busy with studying our homeworks. Both my brother and I stood up and glared at them.  
"Give them back!" I yelled at him. Seifer only raised a brow at me:  
"What's the matter, chicken-wuss?" He was silent for a moment. "Wait a minute: you're that chicken-head Cloud's cousin, aren't you?" He started to piss me off greatly. If there was anything I hated more than when I was mocked was that one of my close persons was mocked. I already knew that I would lose this fight, but didn't care. I clenched my fists and lunged at Seifer:  
"I said give them back!" Sora joined me, too. But – as it was plainly predictable – we ended up showed back against the tree by Raijin.  
"Well, aren't ya busy lil' shits." He said with a grim snicker and cracked his fists preparing to beat the holy hell out of us.  
"Seifer, leave them alone!" – Suddenly a very familiar voice called. All of us – even Raijin, too – turned to face the newcomer. Both my brother and I gaped in surprise:  
"Reno?" Seifer grinned at him:  
"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, pretty boy." Raijin snickered and towered us leaving no escaping route. Reno walked up to Seifer swaying his hips gracefully like a panther:  
"Hmpf. How many times do I have to ask you not to harass the newbies, yo?"  
"It just surprises me that such a pretty and cool person like you know these low little chicken-wusses." Reno winked at us and turned his attention back to Seifer:  
"Yes, they're dudes, yo. And I can't let you beat them." Seifer only snorted and walked closer to Reno:  
"Hm, let's see. Since I don't want to harm your beautiful body, I'm going to let these midgets go unharmed, if you do me a little favour." Reno narrowed his eyes:  
"I won't have sex with you."  
"What a pity. But since I'm a gentleman, I'd be satisfied with a simple kiss." He gently cupped Reno's chin and ran his palm up on his face tenderly which Reno answered with a glare.  
"Request denied." A voice interrupted. All of us looked at the voice's direction: Axel was leaning against a nearby tree.  
"Shit, Reno, look: your overprotective watch-dog arrived." Raijin cracked his fists with a snicker:  
"This'll be fun, ya know?"  
"I wouldn't bet on that." Another voice spoke up. Sora and I looked around: it wasn't only Axel, but Demyx, Zexion, Saïx and Marluxia were all around surrounding the area completely, leaving no route for Seifer and Raijin to escape. The said blond burst into laughing and rubbed his temples:  
"So the little beavers and sissies want to let their asses kicked. Completely fine with me."  
"We're gonna whoop yer asses, ya know?" Raijin spoke up cracking his fists.  
"In your place I wouldn't screw Saïx' pulse up, yo." Reno added as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Seifer let out an annoyed snicker:  
"Get on with it, faggots." Hearing his words Saïx cracked his fists and lunged at Seifer with an angry groan. Wow, this caught me off-guard. I thought Saïx was a collected, calm guy. This proved the point why shouldn't anyone judge people by looks.

Axel and Marluxia dashed towards Raijin with full force. The giant brute dodged their punches with ease and showed them backward just like he did with us. Axel immediately jumped up on his feet and lunged at him again. Suddenly Reno knelt next to us, holding our Art homeworks in his hands:  
"Are you two alright?" We both nodded. He gave us our drawings back and stood next to us protectively. A painful groan drew our attentions back: we saw Raijin punching Axel in the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of him. Saïx immediately pushed Seifer back and lunged at Raijin. Axel fell on his knees gasping for air and cursing under his breath.  
"Brother!" Reno immediately jumped up and ran to his brother. So did us. Reno knelt next to him and placed a hand on his brother's shoulders. Axel placed his hand over his brothers and caressed it:  
"Don't worry, I'm alright."  
Demyx and Zexion took Saïx' place by fighting Seifer. The said one looking at his new preys laughed hard:  
"This is going to be easy." He was about to punch Zexion in the face hard, when a hand grabbed him by the wrist:  
"Don't you _dare_ to lift your filthy hand against Zexion!" Hearing Demyx' words everyone stopped. According to the surprised faces it was rare to see him this _brave_. Seifer let out an amused chuckle:  
"Oh, somebody add this to my bingo book: Demyx took place in a fight." The Mohawk clenched his free hand:  
"Add this to your book!" And punched Seifer in the stomach. The blonde chuckled:  
"Don't tickle me." He grabbed Dem by the wrist and showed him onto his back. Dem let out a yelp and gasped for air. Zexion bent down and helped him up. The next thing I saw was a bright red blur, then Axel running up to Seifer and beating the living hell out of him. Saïx and Marluxia were still busy with fighting Raijin. All we could do with Sora and Reno to watch.

Reno's POV

Soon the fight was over with the overthrow of Seifer and Raijin. The bigger idiot ended up with having two black-eyes and many bruises. Seifer had only his lips and one of his eyebrows torn. I'm sure he had a lot more bruises below his uniform. Hell, he deserved every hit, yo! Oddly enough he ended up fighting with those people to whom I talked to, except the rector's son. Pretty strange, isn't it?

My brother held him by the arm, strongly squeezing it by the process:  
"And if I see you lurking around my brother, Sora and Roxas ever again, I'll beat the living shit out of you and scratch you below the ground. Got it memorized?"  
Seifer yanked his arm out of the grasp and snarled:  
"You're going to regret this. All of you!" He walked away closely followed by his _little helper_. I sighed as they left:  
"What a loser." My brother nodded as a response and walked up to me whispering:  
"It seems he was after you again." Sadly enough it seemed to be true.  
"But I hope he won't bug the midgets because of me again, yo." Axel nodded and kissed my forehead. He took my hand and led me to the twins:  
"Are you two alright?" Both of them nodded. Sora blinked confusedly:  
"Who were those two losers?"  
"Two idiots, Seifer and Raijin from Saïx' and Marluxia's grade, yo."  
"Why were they picking on us? Have we done something to them?"  
"Nope, they just love to mock the newbies." Damn, I hated to lie. Axel suddenly let out an amused snicker:  
"Hey, check this out." He pointed at Demyx and Zexion.  
They were facing each other. Zexion watched the taller one in an analyzing way:  
"Why did you protect me, Demyx? You don't like getting into a fight. Then why did you?" On the other side Demyx was facing the ground and fumbling with his fingers, like a kid:  
"U-uhm, I… It's just…" I let out an amused chuckle. _Demyx won't change – so won't get into Zexion's pants ever, either._

I turned to my brother and gasped: his lips were torn and his left cheek had a long bruise which started to swell:  
"God, what has that beast done to you?" I started to brush the blood away from the corner of his mouth. Axel held my hand and caressed it:  
"Leave it." He placed a small kiss on it. "If that means that you would be alright, then I would take a lot more." Our make-outs were just plain acts, but I couldn't help but blush. If he said such things to me, I wondered what he could say later on to Roxas. Even if he denied hard that he felt something for the small blondie, I knew he did.

Suddenly a shriek yanked me out of my thoughts:  
"Z-Zexion! Are you alright? God, I'll take you to the infirmary immediately!" Before poor Zexion could protest, he was lifted up by Demyx in bridal-style. The said one ran with him towards the school with lightning-speed. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

Zexion's POV

Cool, just freaking cool. It wasn't enough that we got into a fist fight with the biggest IQ-hunters of the school, but now I was carried to the infirmary by a goof. Now I mention it: the said goof – known as Demyx – was overprotective about me again. I didn't even have a scratch, only tripped a bit. And now he's taking me to the infirmary like I had a serious wound. He should have worried about Axel and Saïx more, since they really had bruises in contrast with me. He acted so strange only when I was around. Even when I asked him why did he protect me. What could be his problem? Did he hate me or something?

He bolted into the infirmary scaring poor nurse so much that she almost dropped her tea-cup:  
"Please, Miss Gainsburough! Help! Zexion doesn't seem well!" Hearing his words I mentally face-palmed.  
"S-s-sure." She stuttered still recovering from her scare. "Please, lay him down on the bed."  
I was afraid of that Demyx was going to drop me onto the bed like a bag of potatoes, but for my surprise he laid me down so gently and carefully like I was a fragile vase. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sit on it watching me closely. Miss Gainsburough put the cup on the table and walked to the bed:  
"What happened?" I was afraid of Demyx' answer. If it'd be revealed, that Marluxia, Saïx and me got into a fist fight, it could cause some problems with our future studies.  
"Some stupid students started to harass us." This was halfway true, though. _Nice one, Demyx.  
_ "Oh, these kids nowadays." Miss Aeris sighed. "Does anywhere hurt, Zexion?"  
"No, I just tripped, but Demyx caught me." I turned to my classmate. "Sorry if I made you worry."  
Demyx shook his head and shot me with a smile:  
"Don't worry about it. The most important thing is that you're alright." Hearing his words it was confirmed: he didn't hate me at all. Did he like me? But as soon as the thought appeared I chased it away. No way, no daydreaming. He's my friend, and that's that.  
"Uhm, Zexion. May I ask you a question?" Demyx suddenly spoke up. Miss Aeris stood up and walked back to her desk:  
"You may talk privately if you want to." Demyx beamed:  
"Thank you!" _W_ _hat's up with this kid?_ Not much later Demyx turned his attention back to me:  
"So…" He started to fumble with his fingers again. "I just wanted to ask you, if you would…"  
"I would what?" Strangely enough my stomach tightened into a ball. Why was I nervous anyway?  
"You know I'm really bad with some subjects like Math, Physics, or Chemistry. And since our last school-year is nearing I want to improve a bit." _W_ _hat the hell?  
_ "So?"  
Demyx gulped nervously:  
"I'd like to ask you, if you would… well… could you be my private tutor, please?" This caught me off-guard. Demyx wanted to study? Oh, well. Maybe he really became a bit more mature. Or at least I hoped so.  
"Pretty please? I won't be a burden, I promise!" Before I could consider the consequences of that decision, I said _yes_. In the next second I was glomped into the bed's mattress by him saying a long litany _of thank you, thank you, thank you_ into my ears. At that moment a question popped up in my mind: _What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the usual and a verrrry grumpy blondie. xD

Roxas' POV

After that _tiny fight_ we hurried back to our room. I was… mad… Yes, freaking mad! _How could I be so stupid and blind, huh? And I seriously thought that he would be my savior! All he cared about was his brother!_

Before I could destroy my Art homework, my brother's hand stopped me:  
"Brother, are you okay?" He asked with a worried look. I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples:  
"Yep, don't worry."  
"Was it… because of Axel?" Hearing the name I groaned madly and jumped onto my bed beating the living hell – and some feathers – out of my pillow when I heard Sora sigh:  
"Oh, my." He hopped onto his bed and lay on his back "So Demyx and me had right."  
"About what?" Hearing my question he shot me with an ear-to-ear grin:  
"You **like** him!" He giggled. His statement made me blush – and deep.  
"D-don't say stupidities." I quickly turned my gaze away, closed my eyes and covered myself up.  
"I don't like that moron."  
"Funny thing." He stated. "Yesterday you had nothing against him. Yet you call him a moron now." He had right, though. However I couldn't just admit it, whether I liked Axel or not. Wait a minute… Did I actually like him? He sure was hot, but… I hadn't ever been the one who's into looks. In my case personality had had the highest priority by people. And the idea that I might like him… _Ghaaahhh!_ Whenever I thought about what had he done to _his own brother_ made me so freaking angry, that I wanted to explode! But wait a minute: why was I angry anyway? It was just a plain act, right? And we aren't a couple, either. Then why?

As I opened my eyes I saw my brother staring right into my face:  
"Are you jealous because of Reno?" _How did he get there without my notice? More important: why was he asking_ _**that**_ _?_ I felt my cheeks burning:  
"D-don't say stupid things." Damn, I stuttered. Was it true? Was I jealous at Axel's brother?  
"So you are!" He beamed. "But hey: don't worry about him. There's nothing between them." _Like I didn't know._ Anyway: I still found it unfair for them playing the _forbidden lovers_ scene all the time. Why did they do that all the time? Why?

Axel's POV

I found it odd that the midgets wanted to leave so early. All they said was a " _thanks_ " and ran off. The squirrel-head seemed like he wanted to stay, but he followed his blondie brother, who seemed to be quite upset because of something. I wondered what his problem was.

Meanwhile Demyx and Zexion came back, too.  
"Yo!" Demyx beamed and looked around:  
"Huh? Where are the little fellows?"  
"They went back to their room, yo." My brother answered.  
"Aww~! What a pity. Why?"  
I shrugged:  
"Dunno. They just walked away."  
Demyx suddenly gasped and narrowed his eyes:  
"Don't tell me you did it again!" Now I was utterly clueless:  
"Did what?"  
"Your little shows, what else!" _Wow, we made Demdem angry two times a day? New record._  
"Dem, what's your problem? You should've got used to it."  
"Right, I kind of got used to it. But the twins haven't." He folded his arms in front of his chest:  
"So stop your little shows in front of them. Especially in front of Roxas."

What was his problem? Since when had Dem started mothering the freshmen? More important: how had Roxas got into the picture? He sure behaved odd whenever he was near me, but hell! I didn't understand a thing. He sure was a cute little one, but still… he was too young for me.

I heard Zexion sigh in annoyance:  
"Let's go back. The sun is about to set and we have some things to study for tomorrow." _Way to go to poop the fun, Zexy._ But hell, he had right. We couldn't stay at the campus forever. Zexion went ahead with Demyx following him closely. What an _unusual thing_ , right?

I wrapped an arm around my brother's shoulders and followed them. Reno shot me with a worried look:  
"Do you think we pissed him off?"  
"Whom?"  
"Roxas."  
Hearing his name I sighed:  
"Reno, don't start it, too."  
"Why? You like him, don'tcha?"  
I groaned in frustration:  
"Please, for Ares' sake!"  
"So you do." He insisted.  
"Nope."  
Reno stopped and grabbed my hand making me face him:  
"For how long do you intend to run away from the chance of a relationship?" His usual cocky and meek expression disappeared, substituted by caring and worry. Whenever he did that he made my heart sink:  
"Every relationship starts like a fairy-tale. Then it suddenly changes to the worst nightmare. But anyway: why do you make the pimp for me every time we meet some hot fellows?"  
"Because it's quite obvious that Roxas has a soft spot for you, yo. Besides it's clearer than water that you're hitting on him, too."  
"Didn't notice." I answered bluntly.  
He stepped closer to me and cupped my chin making me look into his eyes:  
"So… You would rather stay single forever in order to protect yourself from an other disappointment, right?" Damn, I had to state again: _I'm an open book in front of my brother._ I nodded.  
He ran his palm over my face:  
"Why are you doing this?"  
I put my hand on my twin's, gently caressing it.  
"Look, Reno. What happened, I wouldn't wish it even to my worst enemy, either."  
"But Roxas isn't like him at all, yo."  
"How do you kno-" I stopped in the middle of my tracks for a while. Did I really think so badly about the kid?  
"Well, okay, he isn't. But still. We know him only for two days."  
My brother shot his gaze to the ground and sighed:  
"It seems that everything I say stays unheard, yo." Shit, I hurt him.  
"H-hey, that's not it." I protested, but he placed his index finger onto my lips silencing me:  
"I respect your requests and your personal things, but remember a thing, yo: every single human needs to be loved. And I don't mean it only for the family or friendships, yo."  
I had to chuckle at that. Reno being all philosophic was kind of odd. Speaking of which:  
"Oh, right, Dr. Freud? Then what about your biggest fan, huh?" He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head:  
"That's a _bit_ different, yo."  
"Oh, yeah? Tell me about it."  
Oh, my, he blushed:  
"H-hey, you know it better than anyone that I don't like him that way and I turned him off many times, yo."  
I rolled my eyes grinning:  
"Oh, riiiiiight."  
"Yet he doesn't give up."  
"Funny, really."  
"Eh? What?"  
My grin grew:  
"If you don't like him, then why are you blushing even now? And don't tell me it's just an overdone make-up. Besides if you've turned him down, then why does he still court on you? I bet he wouldn't if you'd be very determined about it."  
He looked away embarrassed:  
"I-I did! And I was determined about it, yo!"  
"Right, right. Then why are you stuttering?"  
He looked away.  
"Besides I personally think that you gave him hopes that one day you might accept him."  
"I-I'm not worthy for his love anyway, and I love someone else, yo."  
I sighed. It was true that he loved Rude, but… he admitted it in that holy moment that he had something for Rufus, too.  
"Hey, calm down." I wrapped my arms around him. "For who's love wouldn't you be worthy, dummy?"  
"B-but Rufus is rich, and… I'm not. His family wouldn't accept me ever, yo."  
"If it would be so, then I bet his father wouldn't allow him to court on you long ago."  
"Then what if he doesn't know about it?"  
"I hardly doubt that." _So you really like him, huh?_  
He threw his ponytail back with a flushed face:  
"N-nah, let's put the topic on ice and follow Demdem and Zexy, before they would think that we're doing something nasty again, yo."  
I chuckled:  
"Alrighty then."  
I wrapped my arm around his shoulders again and led him up.

Reno's POV

After passing the spook known as Vexen, we walked up the stairs. Demyx and Zexion were waiting for us at the top.  
"Where were you for so long?" Dem asked. I knew that I lived my sadism on him quite some times that day, but I couldn't let the opportunity fall to do so again. I winked at my brother, who winked back approving my actions.  
I grinned at our blond mate:  
"You know, my brother and me wanted to have some _alone-time_ , yo." I started to grope Axel's ass, who grabbed mine hard, groaning like a panther:  
"I wish we could do it all the time, baby."  
I let out an amused chuckle:  
"Oh, you bad boy."  
Demyx actually whimpered and fell on his knees:  
"For the sake of all gods, stop it for today, _**pretty-pretty please**_!" That was it. We finished him off. _He really needs to get laid_ , I mused.  
We heard Zexion coughing:  
"If you would stop this nonsense finally: there's someone who wants to talk to one of you." We didn't know what he meant, until he gestured towards…  
"S-Shinra…" I stuttered when I saw the tall blondie standing right next to Zexion.  
"Good evening, Reno." He walked up to me and took my hand placing a kiss on it so tenderly like a prince in the fairy-tales. This made me blush hard.  
I heard my evil brother snicker:  
"Let's go, guys." _No, you can't be so evil to leave me alone_ , I mentally pleaded flashing them with the cutest pout I could ever do. But my protesting eyes met blind ones. Axel and Dem grinned at me as they walked off. Zexion said good-evening to Rufus and walked to our room. _Evil bastards_.

As the others left, Rufus smiled at me:  
"How was your day?"  
"Uhm, f-fine I guess." Damn, why did I stutter?  
His smile grew and gently caressed my hand.  
"I'm happy to hear."  
There was an awkward silence growing between us. I really started to feel myself uncomfortable in front of him so I wanted to come up with a little conversation.  
"U-uhm, what has brought you here?" _Damn, someone shoot me in the head, pretty please!  
_ "I just wanted to see you and ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me." _So if I got that right he asked for a_ _ **date**_ _? Oh, my god!_ Suddenly everything started to spin around me. My vision and Rufus' words went blur before fading away completely. _Heaven, take me. ….wait, hell suits me more._

When I opened my eyes I found myself on a big bed surrounded by red roses and satin. _This couldn't be the dorms, yo. Or at least not my room, that's for sure. Where the hell was I taken?_ I did a check-up on my clothes. I nearly screamed when I saw that someone stripped me completely. _Oh, no, no, no, no!_ _Better if I wasn't raped while I was out, yo!_ I pulled the sheets up to my neck covering myself up.

Suddenly a well-known voice called:  
"Oh, you woke up." Mr. Rude walked up to me wearing only a white unbuttoned shirt and tight boxers. _Holy shit, yo! I must be dreamin'!_ When I saw his abs, I had to fight off an oncoming nosebleed. Due the classes I'd seen him shirtless some times, but this was… of course different. I had to clench my fists tightly on the sheets for stopping myself launching at my teacher and feeling him up all over.

He noticed that I was staring at him and grinned:  
"Like what you see?" I could only nod absentmindedly. He walked up to the bed and climbed on it hovering over me:  
"Easier for me then. If you would know for how long have I wanted to do this."

Suddenly everything had happened so fast. In the other second he was above me kissing me all over. I could only lie there moaning at his ministrations. _Oh, how much I wanted this._ I closed my eyes tightly as things grew hotter and wrapped my arms around his neck. Those feathery kisses and nips he planted on my neck were maddening. He continued his quest lower discovering my body. The more he did the thinner his figure has become. Soon my fingers got tangled in soft tufts. ... _Huh?_ My eyes popped open in that holy moment.

Rude was nowhere to be seen, Rufus smiled back at me in his place with lust-filled eyes:  
"How much I waited for this moment, Reno." He purred as he entered me. _Oh, Holy Mumma in the Seventh Skies, what the bloody hell, yo?_

The weird thing was... I didn't want to push him off. Not like I could anyway. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and could only moan as he kept on thrusting into me, caressing my insides with every millimeters of his length. And those soft kisses he covered my neck with... _Shiva, yo._ He drew me insane. As the pace increased I moaned his name louder and louder like a prayer.

Suddenly there was a sharp pinch on my ribs which woke me up with a start.  
"O-ow, what the fuck, yo?" As I shot up I had to realize that I was back in my dorm room, surrounded by Zexion, Axel and Dem.  
"We didn't know that you're a sleep-cuddler, but please, don't squeeze the living hell out of me next time, okay?" Zexion said in his usual cold tone his face sporting a nice pink blush. That caught me off-guard.  
"Was I one?"  
Axel nodded evilly and poked my side at a ticklish point which made me flinch:  
"Yeah, right, when he was about to cover you up you suddenly grabbed him pressing him onto your chest howling _Rufie, don't stop, yo~!_ " ...fuck, I actually spoke up in my dream. I felt my cheeks burning.  
Seeing my reactions my evil twin burst into laughing.  
"That's hilarious!"  
"Yeah, having a wet dream of your prince charming in a white sportscar!" Demyx co-ed laughing his ass off. Speaking of which:  
"Where is Rufus?"  
"Oh, missing your sweetheart already?" Axel grinned.  
"N-no, you dick! ...I-I just hope he didn't.." I couldn't find the right words.  
"You hope he didn't hear that you were screaming his name in your sleep?" Axel finished it for me. I nodded.  
"Don't worry, he didn't. He is downstairs, calling for a doctor."  
"Doctor?" _Rufus is calling a doctor for me? He must be worried_ , I thought. I climbed out of my bed and started heading towards the door.  
"Where do you think you are you going? You might fall off of the stairs in your state, idiot." Zexion warned.  
"Don't worry, yo. I'm completely fine. I have to ask Rufus to cancel the call." I felt Dem's and my brother's grin on my back.  
"Be careful." Dem warned.  
"Will be." I said as I left the room and made my way to the stairs. Walking down on them was a piece of cake. _So I really am completely fine._

I found the handsome blondie in the doorway spacing from right to left. It made me chuckle which drew his attention to me:  
"Reno, you're awake!" He hurried to me and gently hugged me. "Thank goodness."  
I patted his back gently:  
"Completely chirpy, yo. Sorry fer scaring ya. I don't think doc would be necessary, yo." He looked at my face studying me still carrying a worried expression:  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hell yeah." He sighed in relief and started dialing a phone number with one arm still holding me close which made me feel a _bit_ uncomfy. The call didn't last for long and turned his attention back to me. _Now or never.  
_ "If I r-remember" I started. How awkward to stutter in such situations. Lameness EXPs had earned me a new level.  
"Ya asked me a question not so long ago, yo."  
He shot me with a shy smile – which was completely uncharacteristic from him – and sighed:  
"Yes. But it was maybe too early for that. I understand if you don't want to." Damn, I started to feel bad for him. He spent hell loads of munny on me while I kept on turning him down. He at least deserved a chance. A blush crept it's way on my face.  
"I wanna." I whispered.  
It caught him off-guard:  
"Pardon? What did you say?"  
I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his chest with a smile:  
"I said I wanna go out for a dinner with ya." His confused expression turned to a happy awe. _Like a kid at the candy shop_ , I mused.  
"Thank you." He whispered as he held me close. "You won't regret it, I swe-" That moment I placed a finger to his lips. A nice and useful idea came to my mind which I wanted to achieve no matter what.  
"But my conditions, yo."  
"Your wish is my command." He ran his fingers through my ponytail. Damn, he was good. I loved it when someone was playing with my hair.  
"What are they?"  
"First: I'm picking the place and my treat." He wanted to protest, so I sealed his lips with my fingers again:  
"I mean it, yo." His protest died.  
"Anything you wish."  
"Also: I would like it to be a double date."  
He quirked a brow:  
"Double date?"  
"Yup, my bro is a sourpuss at asking someone for a date out, so it could help him to loosen up if we're 'round, yo."  
He seemed to ponder about this for a while, but nodded in the end:  
"Alright. When and where should we meet?"  
"Front gate at half past five?"  
"Perfect." He replied still playing with my hair. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his jacket's pocket. He shot me with an apologetic smile.  
"Just pick it up, yo." He did as he was told. Damn, I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. Maybe because I was still under the spell of that damn dream. Heck, but I couldn't help it! It stirred a lot of weird emotions inside of me up, yo.  
Not much later he dismissed the call:  
"Sorry. It looks like I have to go now. We have a business meeting at home."  
I smiled at him feeling my cheeks burning:  
"It's okay, yo. We're meetin' tomorrow anyway."  
He nodded and slowly let go of me, then took my hand placing a soft kiss on it.  
"I'm counting the moments." My blush grew.  
"D-damn, just go already." Said it with a light-hearted chuckle.  
He let out a soft laugh, too, by placing a kiss on my hand again:  
"Sweet dreams to you."  
"Y-yeah, to you, too, yo." He smiled, let go of my hand and left. _Odin, yo! Why the hell was I so embarrassed anyway? I was supposed to be in love with Mr. Rude, not having a sudden crush on Rufus fuckin'-handsome-Prince-Charming-in-disguise Shinra, yo!_

I was ripped out of my thoughts by two mocking chuckles:  
"Aww, how sweet!" I shot my gaze up and couldn't see no one else, than Axel and Demyx smirking down at me from the stairs.  
"Since when are you there?"  
My twin chuckled and started mocking me with a high-pitched girly voice:  
" _Front gate at half past five?_ " And they both burst into laughing. Thank goodness they didn't hear my plan then. _Sweet~_ For their biggest surprise I grinned at them.  
"Just laugh till you can, yo." And walked upstairs passing them and making my way to my room.

I grabbed my knife-sharp scissor and headed out walking to the campus. I stopped at the flowerbeds of the school, looking thoroughly for the most beautiful blood red rose. Luckily I didn't have to look for long. I cut it off with my scissor and hurried back to the dorms. _Sorry, Marly~_

Thank goodness Zex was too occupied by his book to notice what I was doing. Or just didn't say a word. Hell knows, yo. I found a small envelop with a card in it in my night-table's drawer and grabbed a pen. It didn't take me much efforts to copy Axel's handwriting and talking patterns. I wasn't called the school's star hooker for nothing, yo! After I was done I put the card into the envelop, tied it around the despiked rose with a red ribbon and left the room for the midgets'. I placed the rose in front of the door, knocked and ran off to hide behind the nearest wall waiting for the reactions. _Now you're going to learn not to mess with your little bro, Axey._


	6. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split this chapter up otherwise it would be damn long. I hope you don't mind. Also sorry for the lack of update. I've had a lot of private life problems, artistic dump and a lot of work. I hope I can get into full action again and keep everything up-to-date for ya.  
> Warnings: Language, redheads – and naughty redheads.

**Chapter5 Part II: Intentions  
**

Roxas' POV

The sudden knock made me jump a bit. _Who the hell could it be?  
_ "Want me to open the door?" Sora asked.  
I shook my head:  
"No, leave it to me." I got up from my bed.  
"If it's the person who am I thinking about needs some lecturing."  
My twin only smirked:  
"Way to go, Brother."

I made my way to the front door and yanked it open sporting my grumpiest face I could manage:  
"Yeah?" But no one was outside. _So someone thinks it's funny? Geez, this is the_ _ **high-school**_ _, not the elementary for crying out loud!_ I was about to close the door and go back sulking when my eyes drifted to the ground. They met the most beautiful red rose I'd seen in my whole life with a small envelop tied around it securely. _What the hell._ I picked it up and stared at the envelop with wonder. It wasn't sealed. _Should I open it or not?_ What if it was addressed for Sora? I would commit the violation of private matters. Oh, well. I closed the door behind me and walked up to my brother.  
"What is it?" He pointed at the flower. "Is it for you?"  
"I'm not sure." I handed it over to him. He opened the envelop and started reading the card. Not much later he started laughing like a maniac.  
"What's wrong?"  
He rubbed some tears out of the corners of his eyes:  
"This is for you, stupid!"  
That caught me off-guard:  
"For me?" I stared dumbly at him. He nodded and handed it back to me. I opened the envelop, too, with shaking hands to read the card.

_Hey there Sunshine,  
sorry if I have pissed you off some way. Could we meet in my room in 30 minutes?  
~Axel_

I felt my cheeks burning. Axel wanted to talk to me? …wait a minute: where did my anger go suddenly? And why was I heading towards the bathroom tidying myself up like some chick? Had not the slightest clue. Damn that redhead. What had he done to me?!

Axel's POV

Damn all that homework we had to do. Hell, it was only the first day of the new semester and the teachers got into their sugar-high already. Great, just damn great. My blond roommate tossed his notebook away and buried his head into the pillow whining loudly. I couldn't blame him really. As the saying goes neither of us succeeded to charm the fellas with our _magnificent intellectual knowledge_.

Not much later knocking disturbed Demdem's whining mantra. Speaking of my roommate, he bolted up immediately to open the door. Maybe he was jumping at any distractions which stood between him and the troublesome textbooks.  
My brother stood in the doorway sporting his usual sexy smirk:  
"Hey there, guys." Demyx let him in.  
My twin waltzed in with the gracefulness of a panther and winked back at my best friend:  
"Your little Zexy is all alone in our room. I bet he's missin' company already, yo."  
Demdem took the hint and bolted out the door immediately yelling:  
"See you guys later!"  
Reno let a soft chuckle out by sitting right next to me:  
"I wonder if he really did ask Buttzex, yo."  
I quirked an eyebrow at him:  
"About what?"  
He gave me his usual Cheshire Cat-like grin:  
"To ask Zexy-boy to be his tutor, yo."  
Damn, I wanted to see that scene. Demdem being all flustered and stuttering was quite a show.  
"Anyway" My twin interrupted. "The cause of my visit is a bit more personal, yo."  
His grin crept me out.  
"Okay, what have you done again?"  
"Played your matchmaker, 'cause you're such a pussy, yo." _Oh, fuck.  
_ "Whaaaaaaaat?!"  
He quickly clamped his hand over my mouth:  
"Ssshhh, he might hear it."  
I freed myself from his grasp and glared at him:  
"Damn right he will, because I told you I don't intend to go o-"  
He shut me up again, this time with his lips. All the curses and protests died in my throat in that holy moment. To prevent any of my remaining braincells from functioning he sat on my lap and kept on heatedly tonguing me. It was maddening. All I could do was to wrap my arms around his thin waist securely and return the favor.  
After a short while he pulled away smiling:  
"Don'tcha worry. It's gonna be a double date, yo."  
Then it clicked:  
"You agreed to go on a date with Shinra, so you could hook me up with Roxy, right?"  
" _Roxy_?" He repeated drinking the nickname in with a wide grin laughing lightly.  
I chose to ignore that:  
"Answer my question."  
My brother let a soft chuckle out:  
"Kind of. But my real reason was to return his kindness. Those presents he got me cost a hell load of munny, yo!"  
"Sure they did, but I'm still not convinced." I said by squeezing his pretty little ass earning a tiny gasp.  
"Rufus is really nice. So after our talk I started thinking and..." He became red as a crab by playing with his ponytail:  
"I-I think he deserves a chance, yo."  
I nodded:  
"That's good."  
"However I think _your_ blondie deserves a chance, too."  
"Reno... Don't make me remind you of-"  
That made him snap:  
"Of what?! Rather _I_ should make you remember that the kid and your ex- are completely different worlds, yo! Your ex- is an asshole of a bitch king by all means who should rot in Hell riding the Great Devil's flaming dick, don't take it as an offense, yo. Your... _Roxy_..."  
He made sure he was using a mocking tone of the kid's newly invented nickname. "He really is a nice kid. Not to mention sweet and hot like hell, yo. Dr. Reno approves."  
When I raised a brow, he sighed in frustration:  
"Please, at least do me a favor and go on the date with us, yo. I've already sent an _I'm-sorry_ card with a rose to him in your name and he's coming over in any minutes." _Whaaaaaaat?  
_ Before I could yell at him, he flashed his big kicked-out kitty eyes at me which always worked:  
"Please, Axey."  
I had no idea how he managed to do that all the time, but my anger melted away.  
"What have you dragged me into again." I sighed almost dramatically.  
Noticing that he'd won he started kissing my face all over:  
"You won't regret it, I swear. You're gonna thank it to me one day, yo." He said happily between kisses.  
I squeezed his butt earning a soft yelp:  
"Better would be, or else I _really_ have to punish you."  
"What? Ya wanna spank me, yo?"  
A smirk crept it's way on my face and licked my brother's neck:  
"Wouldn't drop the opportunity."  
He playfully nudged me and got off of my lap, making sure he slid teasingly up on my crotch in the process. That little wild-cat sure as hell knew how to push my nerves to the edge. I had to fight the urge to grind into him.  
"Alrighty then. So... I should go now. _Roxy_ could be there in any minutes, yo." He showed a thumbs-up for me.  
"Good luck by inviting him and please, please, please, don't tell him about the card, 'kays?"  
I sighed in defeat:  
"Fiiiiine, just go."  
Reno let a soft giggle out, waved at me then left the room. _Damn that little pimp._

Roxas' POV

I did a last check-up on myself before exiting the room and headed to my neighborhood. All I could do was praying for this not to be an evil joke of Seifer's gang and focusing on not making any embarrassing mistakes.

Axel himself answered the door within a few moments smiling sheepishly at me:  
"Hi there."  
I returned the smile turning my gaze to the ground to hide my embarrassment:  
"H-hello." _Damn stuttering._  
"I guess you got the message then." It was good to know that I wasn't the only one who took this situation for a rather awkward one. Also that this really wasn't just a naughty prank.  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"Well, come on in." The redhead stepped away from the door. Thank goodness Demyx wasn't in the room. That reminded me that I should try treasuring every little happiness a bit more.

Axel closed the door and scratched the back of his head nervously:  
"Well, make yourself comfy."  
"Uhm, thanks." _Way to go, Roxas, make yourself look even more stupid if it's possible._ I sat down on Dem's bed and had a good look at my red companion. He hadn't changed his outside clothes since the fight. The only reminders were his bruises which were cleaned and plasters had been added on them. _I wonder how Raijin's gonna look tomorrow with his panda eyes_ , I mused.  
"Uhm, well..."  
"Well..." We started in unison, but stopped in mid-sentence chuckling at each other nervously.  
"I hope you didn't get hurt too much, b-because of us." Funnily enough I was the one to recover first. The redhead shook his head smiling at me. Man, even with those plasters he looked incredibly sexy.  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I hope they didn't hit you."  
I shook my head, too:  
"No, your brother arrived just in time."  
"Glad to hear."  
"B-by the way: where have you been?"  
"We went to rent our garage for the band to practice." Oh, right. He said they played in a band.  
"How did it go?"  
His smile turned into a lopsided grin and showed a thumbs-up:  
"So smoothly like marble!" _Well, that's an interesting and original kind of simile for sure._  
"So, Roxas. Once we can finally organize our band practice you're an all-time invited guest with your bro. Got it memorized?" He winked at me with that trademark sexy smirk of his. Damn, he made me blush so hard!  
"O-of course I did. And thank you."  
Suddenly a question popped up in my mind I forgot to ask:  
"By the way: is Seifer always like that? Provoking others and stuff?"  
Axel nodded and clenched his fists. His sweet smile turned into a frown by looking away:  
"All the damn time. Gotta say you and your bro have guts to stand up against them immediately."  
That made me remember what triggered my anger that time:  
"Of course. He insulted our cousin. We couldn't just let it slip!"  
He raised a tiny red eyebrow:  
"Your cousin?"  
"Yes, one of the presidents of the Fencing Club I'm in is Cloud Strife, our cousin." Hearing my cousin's name his jaw dropped:  
"No way! Chocobo-head is your cousin?!" _Ch-Chocobo-head... Well, okay...  
_ "Yes, he is. So you know him?"  
"But of course! He's my almost br-" He suddenly stopped nervously. "N-nevermind."  
"He is your almost-what?"  
"My almost-brother-in-law." _W-whaaaaat?!_ Then it clicked: _so the redhead my cousin used to go out with back then was no one else than Reno!_  
"S-so... Reno and Cloud were...?"  
He nodded:  
"They broke up right before we went to high school."  
"May I ask why did they do that?"  
He shook his head:  
"Never asked him."  
"How comes?"  
Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head gazing at the ground:  
"You see... My brother has never really come over it. I couldn't and didn't want to upset him."  
"Oh." _Brilliant reply, Roxas._ "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Past is past. Which reminds me..." His expression suddenly become unreadable. "Well, I'd like to ask something, but I'm not sure where should I begin."  
My stomach did a somersault. What could it be? Humiliating stuff? Or something else? Definitely not what I wanted to hear, I was sure of it.  
"G-go ahead."  
He started scratching the back of his head again, his emerald eyes darted to a far-off corner of the room:  
"W-well, w-what are you doin' tomorrow afternoon?" _W-wha-... H-he can't ask me to go o- No way._  
"W-why are you asking?" I was sure I was blushing like hell. Weirdly enough his face sported a nice dark shade of pink, too.  
"W-well, how should I say this... Would you like to go... to have dinner with me?" He asked barely above a whisper. _W-what?!_  
Maybe my gaping gave him the wrong impression, because he raised his palms in a defensive manner immediately:  
"No bad intentions there, ease! J-just a double-dinner with my bro and his date." _There goes my chance to be completely alone with him..._  
"H-hey, it just surprised me that y-you asked me out. That's all." My eyes got glued to the ground. I tried my best not to show my mixed emotions in front of him. He stood up and started pacing in the room from right to left.  
"I'm sorry if I made the wrong impression in front of you. I-it's just that... Well, how to say this..." He quickly turned away from me. "N-no one has caught my interest for a long time and... I... feel like there's something going on between us. I-I didn't know how to ask you properly out and my brother offered the idea of a double date, b-because this way it's m-maybe less awkward for me..." I thanked my luck that he had his back turned to me, because my head burned in a more vibrant red hue than his hair. The way he kept on stammering was quite cute. Especially from such a charming and usually easy-going guy. It made me chuckle.  
"W-what?" He turned back with a scared and bright red expression.  
"No, no. I didn't intend to laugh. I-it's just weird coming from you."  
"S-so... what do ya say?" When I looked into his emerald eyes... Damn... At first I wanted to say _no_ just to have my revenge on him for all of his intended or unintended teasing. But maybe that would ruin everything and wouldn't get another chance. Besides those big hopeful puppy eyes did a real number on me:  
"When?"  
His eyes widened:  
"Excuse me?"  
"I-I asked when were we meeting."  
His face brightened up a bit hearing my answer. Damn, even if he was older, he could be so cute.  
"G-great! U-uhm... Half past five at the front gate?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"It's settled then."  
A question popped into my mind I really wanted to ask:  
"Who's dating your brother, if you don't mind me asking?" Thank goodness I found my voice. Maybe that was because it wasn't related to us.  
"Rufus Shinra." _Shinra, Shinra, Shinra..._ I was sure I'd heard that name already.  
Seeing my confused expression Axel answered immediately:  
"He's the rector's son and one of the richest people in the whole country. Rufus is in love with Reno since we got here."  
"Don't take it as an insult, but.. does Reno want to go on a date with him because of us?"  
Axel smiled and shook his head:  
"True that Reno is in love with Mr. Rude, but... he has a... _thing_ for Rufus, too. Although he does his best to hide it."  
"Maybe he's getting tired."  
He raised a thin eyebrow at me:  
"What do you mean?"  
"That... maybe he's losing hope about getting Mr. Rude to like him."  
"It's not that simple, you know that, too. Teacher-student thing is still a big friggin' taboo."  
"Yes. Maybe after school. Two years maybe?"  
"Probably, but hell. That guy is totally unreadable. He basically never shows any emotions. And you know how hard is it sometimes to keep a straight face with my brother's antics." Yup, I knew that very well already. The clowns of Satan in very-very fine and sexy wrappings.  
"Besides... I'm worried about him."  
"What do you mean?"  
He let out a heavy sigh and walked to the window.  
"Well, I'm afraid that he would be used. I just... couldn't tolerate someone having a good grab on my brother then throwing him away like a used condom. You understand that, do you?"  
Of course I did. He seemed to forget that I also had a twin I wanted to protect and take care of.  
"Believe me: I can understand you on this matter a lot more than you think."

Axel's POV

Oh, right, how foolish of me. Of course he could. He also had a twin.  
"But... is that Shinra guy like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"Do you need to worry about him?"  
"I always do. Even with him a bit, too."  
"Because he is rich?"  
"No, the usual _touch-my-bro-an'-you're-dead_ kind of worry. Besides Reno isn't moved by wealth. I think this was one of the reasons he turned Rufus down to make him notice he didn't have to send all those expensive presents to him. And he's also a bit worried about being called a whore."

We both started chuckling in unison, then went about talking about a lot of things. School-stuff and college-stuff mainly.  
"Where are we going tomorrow?" The little blondie asked suddenly. Honestly? I didn't know. Bro was the mastermind of this date and didn't leak any infos out. I was one-hundred percent sure he did it on purpose.  
I waved at him with my finger in a scolding manner:  
"That's a secret."  
His blush came back as he nodded, then started wriggling on Dem's bed nervously:  
"M-maybe I should go now. I-it's getting late."  
"We're meetin' tomorrow anyway."  
He stood up nodding:  
"T-thanks f-for the talk. Also for the rose." _Only if you'd know..._  
"Any time." I gathered all of my butchered charm and winked at him to make his blush darken. This resulted him nearly colliding face first with the closed door, too. It took all of my self-control not to start snickering. He was way too cute.

He quickly shook his head to regain his composure, then nodded at me:  
"G-goodnight."  
I stood up and walked up to him to open the door:  
"To you, too. Tomorrow then."  
He nodded at me blushing and left. Damn, he indeed was damn cute. I had to state that it wasn't such a bad idea from my hooker of a brother to set that double date up. Not only because I could keep an eye on them and prevent Rufus from trying to lure my brother into his bed. With Reno around I was sure we both would loosen up a lot sooner. Even if he was the organizer, no one knew it better than me that he would probably faint again due the Shinra guy's courtship.

Not much later Dem bolted into the room telling me each and every seconds of their conversation with Zex. I could barely pay attention to him, because my mind drifted on the blond beauty I was supposed to date the following day. Stuff like what should I say or do, what to wear and stuff like that. Man, I didn't want to take the uke position in this relationship for sure.  
"Ax, you aren't even listening!" Dem pouted at me.  
"Sorry, buddy, I just have a lot on my mind."  
He raised a fine eyebrow at me:  
"Like what?"  
"I'm going on a date tomorrow." That made his bright aquamarine eyes shine:  
"Yay! With whom?"  
I couldn't help, but smirk at him evilly:  
"With my brother."  
My answer made the colors of his face run to the furthest point of the universe:  
"Oh, noes! Axel, you promised you would stop it for today!"  
"Nope, you just begged to me. I didn't agree to that one bit."  
"You're mean, you know that?"  
"Yup, that's part of my charm. But just for you know: we won't go alone."  
"Oh, double-date?" His smirk returned. "Tell me, tell me!"  
"Reno is going with his Prince Charming, and I... that's a secret."  
"Noooope! You're going with Roxas, right?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw him exiting the room not so long ago with heads up in the clouds~" He practically chirped. Great.  
"Reno is the mastermind on this, so if you want more details, you should ask him."  
"But you _did_ ask Roxas out, didn'tcha?"  
I was sure I blushed:  
"So what? No biggie."  
He glomped me:  
"Axey, I'm so proud of you, man!" He kept on keeping me in a crushing hug. For such a pussy guy like Dem there were times his strength surprised me.

When I managed to detangle myself from Dem's ' _I'm-so-happy-for-you_ ' bear-hug I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As I climbed out of my clothes a weird thought ran over me: Reno's previous naughty actions at the cafeteria just reminded me that I hadn't jerked oof for a while. But instead of that day's events the past came to my mind. Reno's first orgasm.

_Flashback_

I remember as if it happened yesterday. School was over and due the damn rain we were stuck at home with Reno for days. Sai and his family went camping, the others had programs as well, our parents had a lot of work, so we had been left alone. We didn't have to take care of our little sister, Kairi, either, because mom and dad passed her to granny for the whole summer holidays.

Poorly boredom quickly took me over. Not even my favorite video games caught my attention that much anymore. I remember it clearly: everything happened when I failed to beat the final boss miserably the tenth times in a row already.  
"Not faiwr, I wav abvout to bea'm!" I groaned by stuffing the last sandwich on the plate into my mouth angrily.  
"U-uhm, Axel?" A small unsure voice drew my attention to the doorway. My twin stood there with trembling legs. He looked sideways blushing like hell:  
"Do you have a minute?"  
I nodded at him, then turned the TV and the Playstation off for him to have my full attention. I turned to him on the sofa, studying his shaking form. He was sitting on his knees, fists clenched into the lower edge of his oversized shirt and cast his gaze to the ground.  
"What's the matter, Bro?"  
"T-there's a prob. A-a very big one, yo." He was practically whispering. That left me surprised. I had never seen Reno like this.  
"What's wrong? You know you can tell me everythin', right?"  
Reno nodded, then took a hold of my wrist and pulled it towards his-  
"G-geez, Reno! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded by yanking my hand away from his crotch blushing to the root of my hair.  
He looked at me with a bright red face, trembling like a leaf:  
"P-please, brother, help me, yo! It already hurts!" My heart and thoughts were racing. My head was spinning, then the room started spinning around me, too. _W-what should I do?!_ At first I wanted to wait for dad to come home and give him his big talk about the _Birds and Bees_ shit. But then again: it was around 11 am, they would arrive just late and both of us would go mad. Reno especially.  
"P-please, Brother! I-I don't want to tell anyone else! P-please, help. You're older, right?"  
"R-Reno, first, I'm barely with a few minutes older than you. But for the second, you're r-right. I know how to get rid of it." Of course I had jerked off! It happened about a few months earlier when Dem and I found our hands over his father's treasured porn collection and started watching one of them with innocent curiosity.  
"P-please, help me, yo." Those beautiful endless pools of aquamarine caught my attention as I got lost in their depths. My dear Reno, sweet-sweet innocent Reno looked at me with such a ridiculously cute expression that drowned my soul. I bet he had no idea just how seductively innocent and curious he looked. Those desperately parted lips... Oh, gods...

I had not the slightest idea, how, but a strange feeling got over me as I nodded and took hold of his hand. I led him upstairs to my room. _What have I dragged myself into?_

I made him sit on the bed and started pacing in the room nervously.  
"W-well, you see. This is a completely natural thing, but... How should I explain this." Believe it, or not, this was so far the most awkward speech and situation in my whole life.  
"T-there are more ways to get rid of it. F-first, really cold shower."  
The words 'cold shower' sent chills down his spine and shook his head immediately:  
"N-no, I don't want that!" _Oh, boy._  
"Then... only the more pleasurable option is left: jerk off." He tilted his head.  
"J-jerk what?"  
I sat next to him:  
"C-could you.. pull your pants and underwear down, please?" _Awkwaaaard..._  
His hand flew immediately to his crotch covering it:  
"E-eh, why?!"  
"P-please, just do it. I wanna help."  
He let out a deep sigh:  
"O-okay, j-just don't make fun of me, yo."  
"I wouldn't. You know that, silly."  
He chuckled nervously, then eased the fabrics off of his slender hips. I couldn't help but stare. I had to hold myself back from touching and tasting that beautiful pale smooth skin, kissing those delicate hipbones... Oh, fuck. When my eyes met his erection, weirdly enough my pants started to get tighter.  
"P-please, don't look. I-it's embarrassing."  
I quickly averted my gaze:  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Actually I did. Oh, gods, how much.  
"C-could you... pull your shirt off, too, please? It might get messy." He gave me a suspicious look, but quickly discarded the offending material and made it join on the floor to the pile.  
"B-but you, too. 'Cuz it's not fair, yo." _Oh, shit._ But he had right. As quickly as I could got rid of my clothes under my brother's heated stare. Damn, it made me more excited.  
"N-now what?" He asked completely out of breath. I took a seat next to him on the bed and looked into his eyes:  
"Don't be afraid. I won't do anything bad to you, I promise." He nodded:  
"P-please, hurry, yo."

I leaned closer and carefully wrapped my hand around his member, then gave it a firm pump. He let out a loud strangled gasp. Not even the prettiest girl on those movies could make such a cute and seductive noise. It was intoxicating. I wanted to hear more and more. Especially my name falling from those lips. As I kept on my ministrations on his dick, I let my eyes do a little travelling for me. The way he tightly closed his eyes and gripped the sheets... His porcelain skin flushing with red and those beautiful moans which left those soft-looking lips... Oh, Ifrit... He was gorgeous.  
"B-brother, I feel weird, yo!" He suddenly gasped out.  
"Sssshhh, this is how it's supposed to feel. It's going to be even better." I cupped his chin gently and made him look into my eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
He nodded:  
"O-of course I do, yo. Always did."  
I couldn't hold myself back any longer. When my eyes drifted to his lips I leaned in and gently kissed him. He didn't respond at first. Maybe he was shocked. His eyes slowly closed and let himself be slowly pushed down on the mattress by me. I kept a steady rhythm on by pleasuring him which made he gasp. I used the opportunity to slowly explore his mouth with my tongue. It's amazing how many stuff you can learn from a well-made porn. But actually doing it it was incredible. Not only for me, though: my twin wrapped his arms around my shoulders, clinging into me for dear life as his tongue joined mine in a sensual dance. As the need of air took over, he gasped:  
"G-god, w-what are we doin', yo..." He gasped out.  
"Uhm, experimenting?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively.  
"M-meanie. M-making me like this, yo..."  
"Oh, I want to do a lot more hotsome stuff to you, baby brother."  
"B-but isn't this stuff f-for lovers, yo?"  
"It is, but... I just couldn't help myself." I reached up and ran my fingers over his tattoo gently. "You're so beautiful I couldn't hold myself back."  
He looked down and let a wicked chuckle out:  
"I can s-see, how happy you're with me. I was actually wondering with what are you poking me with, yo."  
I stared down at my erection and mirrored my brother's soft chuckle:  
"You like my meatpole, baby?"  
"Maybe I do. At least a little bit."  
"So where were we again?" I smirked against his mouth to give a quick peck on his lips, then made my way lower to explore that beautiful body beneath me. Both with my hands and lips. As I left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, his breathing became more and more rapid. I wasn't sure if it was good for men, too, but I had to try something out, so I started licking and nipping at one of his nipples, then playing with the other one with my fingertips. He arched off of the bed mewling. _Got'cha._ As I kept it up and eventually switched between them, he was already clawing at my back. I quickly made a mental note that _IF_ there was a next time maybe I had to restrain him. As my lips and hands travelled towards his crotch he started trembling like a leaf. I kissed and gently rubbed those delicate hipbones. Damn, he had such a soft skin that he could put any girl in shame. As my gentle nips and licks got lower, he quickly closed his legs. I looked up at him:  
"What's wrong?"  
"W-what.. W-what are you doin', yo?" He asked out of breath. As I looked into those aquamarine eyes radiating from lust, lips parted and his cheek flushed in bright crimson... He looked like a debauched angel. Oh, my god.  
I placed a kiss on the soft skin of his thigh and looked into his eyes:  
"Trust me." He nodded in approval and left me guide his legs apart. As I started placing soft and wet kisses on his inner thighs I had to keep his legs still and pinned to the mattress – thank goodness he was ridiculously flexible –, because he would had gotten me in a headlock, and probably strangle me with those strong and sexy legs. He was mewling and trashing around. Damn it, so oversensitive. I love it. As I got bored with teasing him, I suddenly wrapped my mouth around his erection and gave it a teasing – and tasting – lick.  
"AXEL!" He arched off of the bed, one of his hands got tangled in my spikes, the other kept on clinging into the pillow for dear life. I gave the head a bunch of small teasing licks, then swallowed as much as I could of him and started bobbing my head slowly, starting an easy rhythm. I could tell my brother was definitely not a silent lover. The way he swore, mewled, told more and more obscenities signalled he was getting closer and closer to his climax. As I glanced up at him, I couldn't hold myself back and started jerking off, watching his beautiful face twist in pleasure.

A weird thought crossed my mind as I left his member by giving it a last lick and got on top of him.  
"A-Axey, w-why did you stop, yo?"  
"I didn't." Then wrapped my hand around our erections and started pumping us swiftly. Both of us cried out in the heightened and never experienced pleasure. Reno was clinging into me, then I didn't know, when, but after a while I found his legs wrapped around my waist tightly. As the pace quickened, his and my moans got even louder. I nipped and kissed his neck, keeping him close all the time.

He screamed my name when he came rapidly milking our chests with his essence. That look on his face and the way he yelled my name made me follow suit. We lay their trying to catch our breath for Ifrit knows how long, in each other's embrace. I couldn't go with him all the way. I just couldn't. Thanks to Dem's dad's collection I knew what went where with a woman, but with an other boy at that age it left me wondering and confused. Besides we're brothers, _twins_ for crying out loud! _His first time should be with someone he loves and can trust_ , that thought made me decide.  
"Shi-Shiva, yo. If only we weren't brothers..." He panted.  
I quirked an eyebrow:  
"Does it bother you?"  
He let a shaky chuckle out by trying to catch his breath:  
"No, I'm just jealous, yo. Whoever is gettin' you is setting a hungry tiger free."  
That made me chuckle and held him closer to my chest. Since that night we kept on sleeping together again, limbs tangled, bodies pressed up to each other. ...and whenever the opportunity was given, we gave causes for each other to have wet dreams and cold showers.

_End of Flashback _

I grunted as I spilled my seeds all over my hand just from thinking about Reno's expression from that day. _Damn, Brother... What have you done to me._

I finished showering as quickly as I could, dried myself and jumped into my dark red sleeping boxers. By entering back to the room I saw Demdem snoring with a notebook resting on the top of his head. I let a soft chuckle out by walking up to him, taking the book off of his head and placing it on the night-table. My bag was already ready for the next day so all I had to do was to crawl below the sheets and drift to Dreamland, which I did.

I really hoped that due the thought of the date my subconsciousness would produce a sweet, funny or lame dream, but I was damn wrong. The same weird one which haunted me for... the 23rd times already: becoming a mute monster of a possessive brother, who takes what he wants, not minding the other's consent and continuous cries, those horrible screams... _Someone, stop me..._

I shot up with a start. My breath came out in ragged rasps. _Damn it. Damn it all. Why these dreams again? Why?_ I wanted to sink right back to try and calm my racing heart back to normal, when my right touched something soft. And warm. I gasped and darted my vision towards the sleeping form of-  
"R-Reno..."  
He was puffing peacefully next to me wearing his night attire: an over-sized black T-shirt and form-fitting black boxers. _Thank goodness._ _No signs of the nightmare become reality._ Reno must had felt my awakening, because not much later he sighed, rolled onto his back and started to wipe the sleep out of his aquamarine eyes.  
"Axey, what's wrong, yo?"  
"W-what are you doing here?" Then it clicked that I asked the obvious: whenever he had a troubled sleep or just missed me, I could always find him in my bed snuggled up to my chest.  
"Brother, what's wrong?" He sat up and reached out to caress my cheek when he touched something wet.  
"A-Axey?"  
I sighed. I didn't even realize I was crying.  
"T-the very same nightmare again. Nothing to worry about."  
"The dream in which you were doing the 'R' word to me?"  
"Yep." I sighed. "I don't know why does it keep on haunting me. I would never, _ever_ do such a thing. Especially not to you. Not you. Never." I held sobbing back. Why did I dream something like this? Why?  
Reno frowned, leaned closer and left a quick peck on my lips:  
"I know you wouldn't, yo. Besides you know I don't give in so easily." He winked teasingly at me which made me chuckle.  
"Of course."  
He yawned and stretched on my bed on all fours like a cat:  
"Let's go back to sleep, handsome. We're supposed to look dashing t'morrow, yo." _Right, the double date._  
He gave me a cheek-kiss, then curled up on my right:  
"G'night, Axey." What could I do? I curled up right behind him, cuddling him in a spoon, inhaled the scent of his shampoo and the general spicy scent which was his alone and placed a soft kiss on his neck:  
"Goodnight, baby brother." Thanks to his visit the rest of my night was peaceful. _Maybe I should ask Dem to swap rooms._

Roxas' POV

The most of the day was pure Hell. The clock on the wall just kept on ticking slower and slower by each and every class. Like the Gods wanted me to get frustrated about the date. Finally the afternoon classes passed, too. Thank goodness.

I dashed into my room to get everything ready for the da-... te... The next question: what should I wear? As I kept on rummaging through my wardrobe my self-confidence just kept on dropping and dropping. So lame. There was only thing I could do: ask my... _date-buddy_ to help me out. Lame, I didn't give a damn. I stormed to his door and started banging on it furiously. Reno himself answered it with a confused expression – and wearing nothing but a bath-towel:  
"Uhm, can I help, yo?" I tried my best to look at his face, but failed. My head turned bright crimson. _Stupid, concentrate on your task_ , I chastised myself. So I shook my head and looked into his eyes with a dead serious expression which made him pale – I didn't know why though:  
"We need to talk."

Reno's POV

Wowie-wow, I _really_ hoped my brother didn't break our promise and told the kid the whole card-thing, or else I was doomed, yo! So I tried my best to keep it cool and invited the little guy inside.  
"W-what do you want to talk about, yo?"  
"It's about the date." _Fuuuuuuuck..._  
I scratched the back of my head and tried to look anywhere but at his sapphire orbs as I closed the door behind us:  
"W-well, what about it?"  
"I need your help."  
"W-well, yeah, I admit that the idea was very weird, and- what?"  
"I said I needed your help." He sat down on my bed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly:  
"Well, you see, I have never been asked out, and I... don't know your brother yet." _Wait, what?_  
"So you say that such a cutie like ya hasn't dated before?" I leaned in to get into his comfort zone and smirked at him the most seductive way I could muster.  
His face became red like a crab and nodded. _Well, fiiiine..._  
"Uhm, okay, kid. Then how about we get ready for this date uh... you know, together?"  
"H-huh?"  
"You know... picking clothes, stuff, but no make-up for ya." I waved a finger like a scolding momma in front of his doll-like face just to see his blush darken.  
"Like I needed it!" I burst into laughing, because his face was priceless.  
"Alright, Goldilocks! Let's get ready then!"

After I went back to the bathroom to put my clothes and sex perfume on we marched into his room and I asked him to pick some clothes and put them on the bed. He did as he was told. As my eyes skimmed through his collection I jumped to a conclusion:  
"Yo, are ya a skater?"  
He nodded sheepishly at me:  
"Poorly I can't practice as much as I used to."  
"Na, it's cool, yo."

In the end I picked a sleeveless high-collared black jacket for him which one's zipper had a strange X-like sign on it, a white short-sleeved jacket with an unusual checked pattern on it, beige-khaki baggy pants which looked like the two kinds of fabrics were held together with some buttons, gray and black shoes and checked wristbands.  
"Here ya go, yo!" I announced happily and watched the boy nodding thanks to me and disappear into his bathroom. It made me snicker and return to my room to finish getting ready. _I hope you're gonna have fun, midget._


End file.
